Hecates' son
by dragondodgeboy881
Summary: When Harry turns out to be Hecates' son, he grows up as the strong boy he should be. How will the demigod be treated at Hogwarts and will Dumbledore be ready for this boy? Dumbley, Weasley bashing. Every thing Is AU and Harry's godlike! Will use normal date tech
1. The crappy beginning

Dragondodgeboy881 presents:

Hecates' son

**Okay, dragondodge here. Just so you know, this is my first fic. I have had this idea for a while, but no idea how to go with it. So this is Hecates' son and I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to JK or Rick Riordan. I can safely say I make no money of this.**

Hecate was patrolling surrey, hoping to find the boy of prophecy. The oracle came and told her about this during the meeting of the gods, yelling about a miracle.

"There is a boy linked to two prophecies! This has not been heard of!" Well, this certainly peaked Zeus' interests. "Tell us, who is this so called 'miracle boy' you speak of then?"

Rachel smiled at Hecate, creeping her out

"The child's name…Harry Potter, son of Hecate, master of death.

**Alright! Crappy beginning, but it's something. It may be short, but read and review. Tell me what you think and how to go on.**

**Dragondodge out.**


	2. Harrys' life

**Hey, Double D here. I'm back and (hopefully) better than ever! It's nice to see people enjoy the beginning , so I am going to carry on. Please, Enjoy! **

Harry was your average boy. Small, dark hair, glasses, only 5. He was the epitome of normality. Today, however, he had shocked his entire class.

It began simply. Harry was awoken by a fierce pounding upon the small door connected to his little cupboard he slept in. He never complained, just did what he was told to do by his relatives.

"Freak, get up! You're to learn how to cook today!" Was the greeting which was unfortunate enough to be forced out of her mouth.

Harry never enjoyed his birthday. Every time, he was to endure another of "uncle" Vernon's beatings. Usually, he would just take it ; not much else to do anyway.

He put on his rags (never was bought anything better) and trotted over to the kitchen. Poor thing, he burnt the food 3 times before it was perfect. Never mind, just added to the beating. After eating his daily slice of toast while watching his cousin Dudley "the pig", he and Dudley left for the local school.

Treatment for Harry was no better at school though. He was to act stupid or face a new beating. Today however, was NOT his day.

It was in the middle of his writing lesson. Everyone was supposedly ahead of him, so Dudley had his gang chase him and pick on him (conveniently forgetting he was the cause). This however managed to break through Harry, It all started with his eyes glowing the purest white and pushing his hand up, somehow blasting his bullies into a wall. This caused him, sadly, to get a meeting with Headmaster Pickett.

"Harry, I want you to know, what you just did was very bad. I am going to have to send you home" all said without a hint of sadness in his eyes. The Dursleys, Harrys' relatives, spread around that he was a delinquent, or just socially destructive, this meant he had no friends to defend him from Dudley or Vernon. So when he got home, Vernon was very ready to go all out.

"Well freak, are you ready for your beating? Apparently you've been naughty…" Vernon scowled as he prepared his belt. He was getting ready for this when, suddenly, they heard an explosion at the door along with a very, VERY angry lady's voice

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HARRY?!"

**Well that went longer than I expected. This was the better of my writing spurs, so R and R. Well done to Le Diablo Blanc2 (ooh, French!) for guessing what was going to happen to the other characters!**


	3. The wrath of Hecate

**Hey, double D again. I have come to realise "wow, my writings short!" I'm dreadfully sorry if you did not enjoy that. Lets' try this again shall we?**

Vernon was angry. VERY angry. The freak had just hurt his Dudley , so he was going to show him what happened when you crossed him. He decided to break in his new belt (and hopefully some of the freaks bones) when suddenly, this woman smashed down his door!

The nerves of this woman! He was a respectable man with a good job, he could not take this! Mustering up as much courage as he physically could, Vernon grabbed his shotgun and ran the intruder.

"What the F***k do you think you are doing?! You are breaking and entering, as well as damaging property!" he yelled, glancing at the vandaliser.

What he did see amazed him. This teen was only 16, yet held a regal air to her presence. She was decked in what could be recognised as Greek armour, had she not slammed into Vernon and smashed him into the corridor wall

"Where is my son?" were the only words to come out of her mouth.

"You aren't the freaks' parents! They got themselves blown up!" Vernon yelled, spittle flying around.

Hecates eyes glowed white. She had spent an hour searching around for her son, beginning as soon as the oracle ended the conversation. She was not ignorant to the fact that this boy was linked to two prophecies, as well as the master of Thanatos. Ooh, this was great bribing material, she was so proud of her son!

This ended when she actually saw Harry. His relatives were treating him like a slave, but it was what happened later that truly raised her ire.

She had seen him walk home, so decided to watch from the window to see what would happen to the kid. What she did see, shocked her. She had to use a lot of magi sight (to see magic) to fully understand this kids strength, and to see him being threatened in such a vile way as to beat him, she saw red.

Harry was scared. Okay, he was freaking terrified, having just seen uncle Vernon get smashed into a wall by a strange lady. For some reason, he thought he should remember her, yet could not point it out. He then saw this woman come towards him, so instinctively tried to get away from this threat to him.

The way Harry moved away from Hecate both pleased her, yet also saddened her. It was good he learnt survival skills, but not in a way that damaged his childhood! She knew she had to approach her son in a gentle and calm manner.

"dear Harry, your mother has come to save you from the vile people."

Harry stared at her, as if judging her. Then he seemed to smile and responded.

"You are truly my mother?"

Hecate did not know how to react. She was not use to this kind of behaviour.

"well answer me one question, Why did you not help me earlier?"

The sadness in his eyes was clearly visible. Hecate daren't look at them for too long.

"I only just learnt of your survival. When the… incident occurred, we all thought you were dead."

Harry took his time processing this new information. His mother thought he died when he was in the car crash that killed his father, and before he knew, his mother. This was slightly lame, but he would accept it.

"Harry, there is one more thing I must tell you." Hecate said with compassion. "Your father did not die in a car crash, You got your scar from an evil wizard."

"How?" Harry thought out loud. "Magic does not exist." Harry now seemed very sceptical of his mother. However, as if on cue, The room seemed to come alive, with furniture dancing around.

Okay. THAT just made him a believer. He looked up to see that his mother had an amused look on her face.

"Now do you think magic is real?" the amusement really showing on her face Harry however, could only nod dumbly. He had, after all, had his entire view changed.

Hecate was the happiest she had been in her life. She was finally reunited with her son, who know knew about magic. This posed a question though, why did a wizard not know about magic? She then vowed to bless him and teach him all she knew about her craft.

Then, she suddenly remembered she was to remove Harry from his prison, this is not and will never be his home, not if she had anything to do about it!

"Harry dear, are you ready to depart for your new home?" These words sparked the light in Harry's eyes.

"Yes, for this place was never my home."

"Good my son, now hold on to my hand so we may flash there."

As soon as this happened, a wizard hidden in the bowels of northern Scotland gazed on in shock, as his entire collection of silver 'artefacts' exploded in front of him. He only had one question on his mind for the rest of that day,

"What has happened to Harry Potter?"

**Well, that was awesome. Now that Harry is with his mother, how will the other gods treat him? Will he be cured of his past, or simply reminded of it? And what will Dumbles do now his weapon is gone? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Dragondodge, out!**


	4. entrance to the world of gods

**Yo, it's, Dragondodge again. I have decided that I will upload one of these things every, Sunday. It just helps keep things organised. Anyway, thanks to Rebeliousone (cool name dude!) for helping me decide who to make Harry look like. So, on with the show!**

Harry was both astounded and freaked out. Here he was, surrounded by huge people with everyone staring at him. Okay, scrap that, the last part was just creepy.

Hecate was truly happy, after all, she was about to get her son back, as well as permission to remove the strange taints that plagued her child. She hoped this would not take long, for her child looked horrendous.

"Fellow gods, I have come back to gain permission to keep my son, Harrison and teach him in his skills."

Nervous was the only way to describe Thanatos. Here stood the only one man who would be able to overthrow his rule. According to the Laws of the Ancients, the master of death was to take control of Elysium and hell, to return the places to its' true power.

Meanwhile, Zeus was pondering about how this child was… different than most demis he had seen in his eternal life. The stench of evil covered the boy, yet he shuddered when he saw the true power emitting from this child. Zeus nearly smiled; Harrison Potter would certainly change this place.

"But of course Hecate. This boy seems to be the child stated in the prophecy; however, I can feel the shields upon his body. Would you wish to have him cleansed?"

"Most certainly!" Hecate stated with compassion

"My child will not have my gift used to control him!"

"Then let us begin. Thanatos, if you would remove the second soul?"

Thanatos came forward "Hello Harrison. My name is Thanatos, worker for Hades and I am to remove that evil scar of yours."

Harry (or Harrison was it?) was amazed by these people, for they had, once again, just changed his entire mind. He did not even look like he looked? He was 'shielded' by something? He had an evil soul in his scar? Wow, this was a lot for Harry to take in. In the end, he used a traditional way for him to answer people.

"Okay sir, as long as it is not a burden for you?"

Those words finally broke Zeus, causing him to raucously laugh, much to the surprise of the other gods.

"My boy, you truly do astound me! You almost act as if you don't rule him!"

"Excuse me sir? Rule him? I do not know what you are talking about." Harry did not understand, He ruled this man?

He was then answered by Apollo. "Harry, hades is the god of death! Didn't you know that?"

Hecate then decided to explain what this meant to Harry. "You are the Master of Death. This means you command the underworlds army and can bring people from 'heaven' or hell, bring to the over world, or to the other area. As Hades is the god of death, you also command him."

This then reminded them of why they were here. Thanatos proceeded to suck at Harrys' scar, with a black cloud bleed out. This left harry with a tender cut which wold eventually heal. Then Hecate removed any external magic from Harry.

The result was remarkably similar to Hecate. Harry had changed to have Hecates' dark auburn hair, with also having a more sculpted face and a slight increase in height. From his father, he had adopted his untameable hairstyle, features and apparent ambidexterity. The most shocking feature however, was his eyes, which was a mixture of bright green and florescent gold, permanently swirling (a combination of Hecates and surprisingly, Hades eyes.)

Harry was delighted with his looks, as was his mother. He was a perfect mixture of his mother and father. His staring was interrupted when Aphrodite voiced everyone's opinion.

"Wow, you're certainly more handsome!" This resulted in said handsome boy blushing.

The problem was aptly resolved when she was slapped around the head by Artemis.

Zeus then decided that it was time for Harrison was to begin training and meet his peers. "Now Harrison, it is time for you to commence your training. Are you ready to accept your new life?"

With the eagerness of any 6 year old, Harry answered with a salute that he saw off one of Dudley's films,

"Sir, yes sir!"

That particular response was what finished the meeting; However, Apollo had something else to say to Harry.

"Hey, Harry dude, great new look! I bet you'll be beating them off with a stick!." That statement confused Harry; He had no idea who 'they' were.

When Hecate saw this, she once again had a smile on her face.

"Ignore him son. You need not know yet."

Apollo was slightly upset by that, but carried on.

"Any way, I decided to help you in the times ahead; I am going to give you my blessing! This means you'll have the ability to heal anything, tell when people are lying AND learn how to use a bow when your magic stuff won't work!"

Harry, who was obviously still hyped up from before, wasn't hard to convince.  
"Sure! I hope I use your gift to the best of my ability."

This prompted Hecate to proudly look on as Apollo touched Harrys' forehead, which then emitted a slight glow.

"Also, I have one more gift. As I am also the god of music, I wish to give you this." Apollo announced, while also producing a necklace with a golden guitar charm in the centre.

"With a tap of the charm, you can produce any instrument you wish, while also learning how to play it when it is first summoned. The charm will take the form of the last instrument summoned."

Harry had profusely thanked Apollo and then decided to test it out, summoning a microphone, guitar and drum set. After this small diversion, The duo then headed towards the main area they were heading to: Camp Half Blood. When the entered, they were approached by a centaur, followed by a drunk man.

The centaur began first. "Welcome to camp Half Blood. My name is Chiron. I assume you are young Harrison Potter? You will find that your mother here had your stuff brought in to her cabin."

This enticed a blush from both mother and son. Son because he didn't have much stuff and mother because she forgot to tell him that she bought new clothes. When they entered the cabin, Harry had eagerly thanked Hecate, trying on a suit with green undershirt that could transform to armour and back with a thought.

When they left the cabin, the drunk introduced himself.

"Well runt, I'm Mr. D, god of wine. Hope you don't get mauled straight away." And with that he left. Chiron though, had good news to tell.

"Now, as a newcomer, you will be introduced to the rest of the camp at the camp fire, where you will also have to sing at least one song. It is a tradition here, sorry if you don't want to do it but…" He was abruptly stopped by a young boy hugging the centaur with all his might.

"Yes! Now I can try out my new musical skills! Will you be there mother?" This caused Harrison to also hug Hecate when she answered in the affirmative.

"Now Harrison, are you ready to begin your starter course? I warn you, it may be draining at first."

This would not deter Harry though, who still went ahead and sat down, thus beginning his lessons…

Meanwhile, Back at Hogwarts, old Albus was hosting a search meeting to try to find the missing Boy who lived. If he could not find him, how could he soften Tom so he, the great Albus Dumbledore, could destroy him? He had collected the entire staff faculty, as well as the rest of his order.

"Well? How was everyone's search? Surely we could have found one trace of the boy?" He knew what his answer most likely would be, but you should always take the chance if it presented.

His good friend Minerva first spoke,

"we have not been able to find him in Hogsmede, Little Whinging, or anywhere in Britain. It's as if he completely vanished from existence."

Filius Flitwick then joined  
"We also checked the other countries as well. There have been no witnesses who have seen Harry leave or enter any country."

Severus Snape, the Hogwarts potions master, broke. How could he stand all this work wasted on the Potter scum?

"Why are we using valuable time, simply searching for the potter boy? He isn't there, of story." And he was right. They would have to wait until he received his invitation letter from Hogwarts, which recorded the address of all students, in case of an 'emergency'. Well, the boy who lived disappearing certainly counts as just that, but for now they must wait. Albus new this and sighed.

"We then must wait until his enrolment letter is sent. He is still part of the enrolled children. For now, we simply look after the students. And with that, he disbanded the group. After, however, he went to the lower drawer of his desk, pouring himself a shot of Ogden's finest. Once again, a search proved fruitless. Oh well, It didn't matter.

Albus Dumbledore always won eventually.

Harry was patiently sitting, as Hecate was describing how he could access his full potential, since the bonds on him were removed.

"It is very simple. All you must do is will your magic through your body, out your hand, and think what you wish for it to accomplish. For instance," Hecate stated, already beginning to levitate a couple of rocks towards the pair.

"See? Simple. Now you try to see what you can do."

This was the cue for Harrys' imagination going haywire, summoning, animating and levitating random things. The scary part was that he had done it with precision and control. This however, was explained, when he almost fainted immediately after.

"Harry, my dear, you must not waste all your magic. You only need a small portion of your incredible power." After these words, Harry grew exponentially, mastering spell after spell, theory after theory, until he could learn no more. Hecate was pleasantly amused when she noticed it only took a couple of hours.

"Impressive, my son. You have completely mastered the process within record time. Now go, I think Apollo was searching for you so you could choose your song."

And so, she watched as Harry raced of, found Apollo, and retreated to his cabin to search for a song that worked for him.

Eventually, night came and with it, the camp fire. Everyone had gathered , eager to see what the new kid would do. He didn't disappoint.

"Hey, um, I'm Harry. I'm the son of Hecate, master of Death (apparently…) and subject of 2 prophecies. (Wow, I hope that wasn't meant to be private!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this."

As he said this, he summoned the golden guitar from his chain and begun to play.

_**Avicii, wake me up**_

_Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart._

_I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start._

_They tell me I'm too young to understand, that I'm caught up in a dream._

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes._

_Well that's fine by me._

_**So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older.  
All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost.**_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world, But I only have to hands._

_Hope that I will get to travel the world, But I don't have any plans._

_Wish that I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes._

_Life's a game made for everyone and love is a prize._

_**So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older.**_

_**All this time I was finding myself and I, I didn't know I was lost.**_

_**So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. **_

_**All this time I was finding myself and I, I didn't know I was lost.**_

_I didn't know I was lost._

_I didn't know I was lost._

_I didn't know I was lost._

_I didn't know…_

As the instrumental continued, Everyone was either dancing, or clapping along with the music. Harry however, was to upset to notice, as he was bombarded with memories. As soon as the song ended, he went to his dorm, and cried the night out. Hecate could only watch her child's suffering…

**Let me explain the song. You see, Harry has just been told he had to prophecies connected to him. This is a lot for a six year old. He wishes he could just live his childhood, not wondering if he will die any second. Plus, Dumbledore would not let him in the magic world, because he thought Harry would succumb to the fame and would not understand the importance. Harry was only told he had the prophecies, and not what they were. He knows where to start, but not what he is trying to achieve. Any way, R+R, tell me how to continue.**

**DD is out, peace.**


	5. Ghost girl and Beast boy

**Okay, slightly longer. I'm still trying to perfect this, so maybe this might work better! Grab a cuppa, relax and read my tale. Enjoy!**

Currently, Harry was weeping in his magically enhanced room. Luckily, the pillows were absorbent, dispelling any liquid that was accidentally spilt upon it. Now however, it was drinking in the salty tears that fell from Harrys' face. The terrible memories of how his father and step mother had died because a strange wizard (that apparently went by the alias Voldemort) had abused his mothers' precious gift.

Using subtle mind probes (or as her gifted say, legilimency probes) Hecate had found out what was troubling her son. How it broke her heart, to see young Harry have to go through so much pain at such a young age. This was one of the many things she would have to get him over with.

"Harry? Do you mind if I come and talk to you?" His only response was a mute nod

"Harrison, you can't spend your life within a bedroom. I know that the reason you chose that song was because of what will come, but to lock yourself away, not live life is even worse to bear."

Harry had paused in his sobbing. His mothers' words truly stuck to him

"I know that, but… How come I must do all this? Why can't someone stronger, better take it on. They would more than love to."

"Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. You are strong. You are vastly intelligent. What says that you can't take on this challenge?"

"Yeah true. Maybe I can do this! Thanks mother, I can't believe that actually worked!"

Harry was definitely up-lifted; he had just been crying his eyes out, now he was already happy again.

Amazing what a mother can do to you.

Hecate had a slight smirk on her face. Damn, she was a good mother! Now, all he needs is some friends. Perfect, they were at camp after all.

"Harrison, I must leave. How about you explore the camp? I know you haven't already."  
Leaving with a eager nod and hug goodbye, Harry once again entered the main camp.

Once there, he was mobbed by a load of people who wished to hear his amazing tunes. Apparently, Apollo had 'super charged' his blessing, giving harry advanced skills. This combined with his magic enhancing his abilities; he was one skilled musician, so he began playing a jaunty tune on some wind pipes.

This scene was watched by two people, a girl with half white, half black Goth clothes and a boy who had long robes. When they approached, Harry decided to make his first friends.

"Why hello," He began while conjuring flowers for the girl,

"My name is Harrison Potter, son of Hecate. And you are?"

The girl bowed. "Well met. I'm Ariana, daughter of Melinoe who is an assistant of Hades. They call me ghost girl"

The boy then stepped up "Hello, my name is Elwyn, Elwyn phoenix. I am the son of Pan, god of the wild and the flock. I'm named beast boy off some show a camper saw."

Harry chuckled; they were very good at fancy introductions. Yes, he could see a beautiful relationship starting!  
"So, what do you actually do around here for fun? It all seems to me like training."

Arianas' smile lit up her face.

"Three, two, one…" and with that came a huge horn, blasting through the surrounding area.

"Capture the flag will begin shortly this way." She then proceeded to envelope herself in shadows, sinking into the ground. Harry leaned over to Elwyn.

"Is she always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Come on, we must not miss this." Somehow creating a horse from thin air.

"Nah, I think I'll try my abilities." Harry thought as he focused on trying to replicate the awesome flying trick he got before. Fly…fly…fly, and slowly, surely, he began to hover, levitate and then fly around, following Elwyn to the meeting place.

Harry honestly should have been ready for this. Seeing a flying boy zoom forward was very unusual. Chiron however, just smiled and began his usual speech. This consisted of him dividing the camp into two teams, rules and extras.

"Harry, how about you go with your friends. I know you are capable of being a devastating trio."

With that sorted, each team went to their correct flag, awaiting the horn that signalled the beginning of the match. The trio was attempting to fetch the blue flag. Ariana was currently preparing a tactic.

"Okay, I know what to do, but it will involve all of our abilities. Harry, can you create a mind link between us. You know, so we can send messages when we need to."

Harry nodded in affirmative. He had easily learnt that after his main spells.

"Elwyn, can you summon your flock of birds when I give the signal?" another affirmative "Good! Now, Harry, you charge when the others are distracted, Elwyn and I will be back up."

On cue, the horn rang out across the forest, causing Ariana to summon a pitch black rapier and begin shadow travelling. Elwyn then followed by pulling out a wooden and metallic cane, running out into the general area Ariana left in. This left Harry as he then transformed his feet into rocket boosters, charging off to meet his friends.

Eventually, he saw the area that marked the flag. It was not guarded, which drew his suspicions out. He only just activated his aura vision when he was ambushed by a girl from the Athena cabin, Annabeth, if his memory served correctly. (Oh wait he had an Eidetic memory. Ahh, rituals!) She came charging at him once again, sword in hand.

Harry had been taught battle spells too, so pulled out an ornate golden wand, with a fancy end that was filled by a shining purple gem. Channelling his magic, he then proceeded with what he called 'The crazy fighter' All he really did was cast the most stupid spells, somehow incapacitating his enemy.

**Levitate, spin, rainbow, dance.** With that string of thoughts, he thrust forth his wand, unleashing a barrage of multi-coloured lights upon Annabeth. This had the beautiful effect that would be told for years; a colour changing Annabeth (with a sword mind you) was floating in the air, spinning, while dancing at the same time. Harry made the image permanent using one of his new cameras. After that, retrieving a flag was easy; apparently one person is a good defence.

The final horn marked the quickest C.T.F in history; the friends had torn through the others. This meant that there was to be a huge feast that night, with all anxious for its' beginning.

Harry, Ariana and Elwyn however, were just sitting on a nearby hill, chatting about their breakthrough.

"Wow that was actually quite fun. I heard we completely destroyed the other side."

"Yeah, Ariana here went crazy. She certainly loves her sword!" This meant that Elwyn had Ariana glaring him down. With the half-half eye thing, it was pretty damn freaky too.

""Well, maybe you would like to taste my blade hmm? No? Good, now shut up. That was a first in the C.T.F books. Apparently no one uses any good powers."

That was what confused Harry.

"The thing is, were we actually allowed to do that? Surely someone else must have wanted to use powers before."

Elwyn then intruded on the conversation again. "There have been no records of someone having any manipulative power stronger than simply moving stuff. As you are the first child of Hecate, that makes sense, but we are not first borns."

This was not a normal topic in any of their books, so they just prepared for the later feast. When it did come around, there was even more to celebrate. Chiron was at the main seat, yet with him there was a boy who seemed…kinda lost.

"Tonight, my friends, we have two reasons to celebrate. Firstly, the record of the fastest game of capture the flag has been cut down spectacularly. This, when it was only one of their first days here, is a huge achievement, considering the powers used to get it. And the second? A son of one of the big three has come! So tonight, we feast! In the names of Elwyn, Ariana, harry and Percy!"

After that speech, the feast drifted into different groups. Elwyn left to tend to his animals, leaving the remaining pair to somehow end up with Percy.

"So, you're the masters at 'capture the flag'? It seems easy enough."

That caused a chuckle to rip through the pair.

"yes, it does appear that way doesn't it? Dear Harrison, maybe you could explain what it is about?"

"Why yes, well, imagine a flag on the other side of a plain. Easy? Now add around a hundred warriors trying to beat you and get your flag. It is very misleading for sure."

Percy had now adopted a paler face "I, I see. So, what did they mean by powers? I know you're, like, half gods or something, but powers sound pretty cool!" finishing with a look of wonder on his get boring.

"Why, you are talking to the daughter of death and the son of magic! We have powers that could change the way you think about life, death AND car insurance! Ahh, observe." Harry began, noticing the latest visitor. Annabeth had, apparently, been unable to cleanse herself of his magic rainbow colour. The changing waves certainly made her stand out in the crowd.

"Oh, how my most benign abilities astound me. She was also dancing while spinning in the air."

Percy was almost doubling over with laughter. His new friends (he hoped) were far funnier than his others, heck, one could perform bloody magic!

"Well, that is just crazy! Anyway, I think I should leave now, it's getting late. See ya!" Percy yelled as he walked towards the Poseidon's cabin. Almost immediately after, Ariana turned to Harry.

"Do you trust that boy? He seems… different. I can tell, even with the age difference, that he seems stronger than first glance." And it was true. He was 10 years older than them, yet he held a similar aura. Confusing indeed. For now however, it was time to go to sleep. They could continue the topic tomorrow.

Things carried on like that for a while. The trio would chat, socialise and beat the crap out of everyone else. Harry and Ariana met Elwyns' flock and Elwyn learnt new tricks to play on people, as they were very young, they were surprisingly hard to catch out.

The best time harry could recall was his rather spectacular birthday. As it was the first proper birthday he had, he was allowed to do what he wanted (It was generally agreed that he would not abuse the privilege.) Harry was so ecstatic, he immediately sought out his friends, finding then chatting on the hill which every camper had dubbed 'trio hill'.

"Hey guess what? For my birthday, I get to do whatever I want! I need your help deciding what to do!"

That immediately peaked Elwyns' interest.

"What about a huge party? 'tis simple enough."

"Nah, I want something that EVERYONE would enjoy. Maybe something that would involve everyone."

Ariana almost jumped up, surprising the boys.

" I know! We could hold a tournament, you know, with everyone battling! We could give others a fair chance using only our weapons. It's a good idea, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is an easily accomplished task. Chiron and Dionysus would easily agree, it would allow a better training/competition excuse."

Harry jumped up in the air. He was gonna have a tournament! But there was one problem.

"What should we call it?"

Elwyn smiled.

"We should do something really cheesy. How does 'The birthday bash tournament' sound to you?"

With it all sorted, they just needed permission. After all, who needed help with construction, when you had magic?

The arena was a huge square, in the centre of a field to allow the other campers to spectate. It was completely tiled with stone and shielded so that you can't leave or enter the arena without having a doorway opened. The news that a tournament was being held was greeted with buzzes of excitement, even Harrys' friends seemed so happy about it. When asked, they only said one thing.

"You will see where our nicknames come from!"

Yeah. Creepy.

Anyway, It soon came; the birthday bash had begun! Chiron was, yet again, giving a speech. How he never gets bored of them, we shall never know.

"This tournament marks a very important occasion. Our young Harrison has now been here a year, so we shall celebrate in a proper fashion! Let the tournament…BEGIN! The first round will be Harry vs. Zoë Nightshade, a hunter for Artemis. They began taunting each other in the ring.

"So, I have to fight a measly runt? I shall not even be able pretend you could beat me!"

"Yeah?" Well, maybe you should show me where your training as a hunter has taken you!" As this was said, Harry summoned his new blade from his 'pocket dimension' which he had discovered. The sword had a gleaming purple handle which lead to a sharp, straight blade. Harry had named it swift, due to how quickly it could be swung through the air. Harry made sure to close his pocket dimension too.

No need to get his spare bacon sandwich cold.

Zoë already had her sword out, so the battle immediately began. For a lieutenant, she had a very predictable fight pattern, Basic even. She would charge, swing and then back away. Rather easily overcome.

Harry simply had to swerve to the left to dodge another attack then released his aura sight. Another perk of being literally filled with magic; you could manipulate it. Being able to see it was just the icing on the cake. By moulding an aura, you could change the spiritual attributes of the object the aura was linked to.

Using this, Harry had managed to win by paralysing her. He slowly walked towards her, smile on his face and aura sight making his eyes glow like mad.

"I hope you are happy, being beaten by a runt. I wish that maybe in the future, we can be friends. For now, goodbye Zoë Nightshade." and stalked towards his friends, leaving a traumatised Zoë.

Zoe was definitely surprised; she would definitely acknowledge his strength at such a young age. The problem was, he was a male and how could he ever be good? He would eventually turn out to be like other men, unless… yes, for once Zoë had the ability to make a perfect boy. She would have to report this to her superior.

Harry meanwhile, was watching the next match: Ariana vs. a Clarissa La rue.

"What's with runts today? I thought that I would get some actual competition!"

Here Ariana frowned. "Do not doubt the ghost girls skills, for that will be your downfall."  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!"

"As you wish."

There was a gruelling beginning, their swords colliding repeatedly, yet the surprises came. As soon as Clarissa caught her opponent off guard, she took the opportunity to attack. What she didn't expect, was for her sword to pass through a now pale, translucent girl.

"I told you not to doubt me." 'Ghost Girl' claimed, becoming once again solid. Clarissa was stunned. After all, who got to try and beat a girl who was also a ghost and win? She did the most reasonable thing she would do in her life.

"Beat me." came with a show of surrender.

Shocked silence came with that statement; Clarissa never surrendered.

"I accept your surrender. I must admit, you are a formidable opponent."

Clarissa was now smirking. "With a power like that, who knows what you could do! I like you. I'll see you around." leaving the stage.

Harry ran, engulfing a smiling Ariana in a hug. "Oh my god, that was so freaking awesome! We so have to tell your mum about this!"

"yeah, that actually was cool, just don't tell my mum. I just couldn't be normal, not something she would smother. Anyway, Elwyn's up against that Phoebe hunter. I want to actually see what is happening." She said while being released by a rapidly reddening Harry.

In the arena, the two opponents bowed. Elwyn smiled.

"I wish you the best of luck. I have heard about your skill." purposely using formal language to acknowledge his opponent.

"Well said. May the gods have mercy on your soul."

At once, Elwyn shocked the already weary crowd. The battle had only just began when Elwyn began transforming. Scales grew, limbs disappeared and eyes morphed until before Phoebe laid a huge anaconda. Normally he would not do this, but if the greatest tournament was to work, he would break a sacred rule: NEVER touch a hunter for more than necessary. He began wrapping around Phoebe, who was currently sweating bullets.

Somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, she was enjoying it.

She tried squirming, but when that failed, she resorted to attempting to stab the snake that had trapped her, only to discover that it was futile. The snake had rotated to allow it to hiss to the frightened girl.

"Do you sssssurender? Certainly you are ssshivering enough to know you have been beaten."

"YES! I, I mean yes." Phoebe said, blushing at her sudden outburst.

After Elwyn released the girl and had transformed back, he had immediately fallen to the ground.

"I have touched you. You may do as you wish." he said, head hung in shame.

"I will allow this once, to do it again will have the wrath of the hunters brought upon you.

She then planted a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking away, smiling to herself. Elwyn on the other hand, was thinking about one thing only.

He had gotten a kiss from a hunter!

**Well, once again increasing the size. Thanks to all those that helped with the whole 'Thanatos/ Hades' thing. I have not studied mythology, only what I thought was relevant to this. A little game now, I have included the author and story that I am currently reading. Try and find them. If it's you PM me and tell me the story. I'll say if you're right. The OCs are very important, not just Harrys' friends. One is even me! Try and guess, it is not difficult. R and R for me, please?**

**Dragon dodge out!**


	6. Hanging out in the camp

**DragonDodge here. Just so you know, Harrys' wand is styled after Hoot loops' (Swap force) and that Melinoe was a goddess of death. Random facts that might come in handy. Oh, yeah, I'm also listening to What does the fox say while doing this****!**

The birthday bash was an obvious success. Everyone who had participated in the event was constantly talking about the wonders that had occurred; even the hunters admired the children's abilities. This was exactly what Aphrodite wanted; she could tell this would end well.

She knew the hunters were very religious when it came to their beliefs, so with 2 new boys, why not make things interesting? There was already some interest, all Aphrodite had to do was amplify those feelings, get them to notice each other, then sit back and enjoy!

This definitely caused discussion between Harry and Elwyn, for they had noticed the head hunters giving them strange looks.

"Hey Harry, Why do you think they keep staring at us? It is freaking me out."

"I know, it's as if they're plotting to kill us or something."

Elwyn smirked at that. "Yeah, the almighty children must be eradicated, or else we are doomed!" Elwyn then waved his arms in what could have been a scary way. Ariana however, was very intrigued by their behaviour.

"It can't be that; they know what Harry has to do. No, it must be something else. I'll be keeping my eye on those two." She muttered, storming off too her own cabin. The boys shrugged to each other and agreed to meet later, for Harry had one of his new weekly concerts to hold.

After greeting many other campers, Harry managed to stumble across Percy, who had been preparing to practice.

"Hey Percy, how you been?"  
"Oh, great, I finally have a new sword! I was just gonna try it out, want to join?" Percy said while gesturing to the rack of blades.

"Okay, but I want to try out a cool ability I found in one of my mothers' books." Harry agreed, closing his eyes. Apparently, if you focus on what you wish to summon very closely, it would appear in your natural element.

Most people had a natural element. The concept of elementals came from those who could draw upon its' power, but there were far more than 4. Many could not draw from their elements, but harry could and it was starlyte. Starlyte was power over energy manipulation, as well as spiritual commandeering. This meant that his sword appeared in his hand with a brilliant burst of light.

Soon, the duel had begun, swords clashing in a deadly dance. When Harry allowed Percy to get the upper hand, he soon entered his battle mode. He pushed as much energy as he could into his sword, pushed Percy away, and then put one finger to the ground. Soon, he was surrounded by a circle of light, filled with runes that glowed with power, They had gathered a small crowd which watched as Percy thoroughly battered the barrier, yet was still unable to break through.

Harrys' focus was diverted on activating the circles' full power. He quickly began chanting repeatedly,

**Sideribus inlustris, ostende mihi faciem tuam robustam et vincunt viribus omnibus, quae tua sunt provocare sumo ingenio!**

**(Starlight, show your mighty strength and defeat all those that choose to challenge your abilities!)**

The crowd gasped, because as soon as Harry finished, a huge star shot out at Percy knocking him unconscious. As soon as Harry realised what damage he had done, he immediately began to heal him.

"Just hang in there! I've got you. You alrightthere?"

Percy was just above in conscious, so the only answer was,

"Yeah, sure." Before he promptly fainted again. Harry actually fully healed him this time.

Before they could begin once again, they were interrupted by a bulky boy, Ares, if Harry was correct.

"Hey runt! So you can beat up pretty boy, no big deal! Why don't you fight me!"

Harry certainly did not like interruptions. "So you are then?"

The boy puffed out his chest. "I'm Marcus, son of Ares! I'm one of the best male fighters around!"

"Well, we shall see. May we begin?" Harry taunted, pulling out a recent invention of his. It looked like a baton, but was covered with intricate patterns, covering the entire body. The handle was a pure white, ending in a ravens head. As soon as he was finished, Marcus charged, deciding to presumably end this quick.

But Harry was about to make things even more shocking.

When Marcus was within range, Harry stepped forward, thrusting out his baton. As Marcus made contact, he soon was filled with 100 gig watts.

You see, when magic is pushed into a rune, it will activate. If you use an electricity rune, it will make electricity. If you add 5 amplification runes, anyone that isn't holding the handle will get the shock of their life.

It almost amused Harry.

"Now to finish your bragging ass, **nam infernum est, saltare! (For the hell of it, dance! ****) **And with his words, Marcus tried to escape with his dignity, which was rapidly fading the more he did tap dance. Eventually, the tale of Harry, the master of the mystics, had spread throughout the camp, eventually reaching the friends. They had met on their hill when Ariana brought it up.

"So, Harry, we've heard that you've been up to your usual shenanigans. How many people did you injure?"

Harry put his hands up inn mock surrender.

"Hey, Percy was sparring with me, someone called me a runt, so I shocked him and sent him away doing the tango! No LASTING harm!" That caused all three of them to burst out laughing, After all, a huge boy, supposedly tough, doing a tap dance? That was deserving of some laughter. Elwyn then checked his watch.

"Ah, it appears as though you are due to perform again. May I ask what you will be doing?" Here harry gained a wicked smile.

"As long as you are part of it!" Two eager nods. "okay, so this is what we will be doing…" and so, their spectacular display was ready.

At the stage, two huntresses were hiding in the trees, preparing for the show. Phoebe was sweating like mad, while Zoë was calmly observing the area.

"Zoë!" Phoebe hissed, "What do you think you're doing!? What if this plan fails?"

"'Tis simple. We say we have been watching thy show. Ah, so they begin."

Suddenly, thousands of tiny lights filled the air, show lights waved and cut through the air and loud music came out of nowhere. However, no one expected Elwyn to appear in a blue jumpsuit out of a cloud of smoke. Equal shock came when Ariana appeared in a red version of Elwyns' clothing (This was shocking in itself; Ariana never wore the same colour all around.) The biggest cloud came from Harry, who was currently sporting a white, long sleeved shirt, red trousers, white hat and Deep red cape. He activated his microphone, and greeted the stage.

"Good evening Everybody! I'm as you all know, the master of the mystics and I will have the joy of my friends helping me to show you a brilliant song! I'd say join in, but you probably can't sing this."

_**Moskau**_

_**Moskau,**_

_**Fremd und geheimnisvoll,**_

_**Türme aus rotem Gold,**_

_**Kalt wie das Eis.**_

_**Moskau,**_

_**Doch wer dich wirklich kennt,**_

_**Der weiß, ein Feuer brennt,**_

_**In dir so heiß.**_

_**Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser,**_

_**Natascha ha ha ha du bist schön,**_

_**Towarisch hey hey hey auf das Leben,**_

_**Auf Dein Wohl Bruder hey Bruder ho.**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Wirf die Gläser an die Wand,**_

_**Russland ist ein schönes Land,**_

_**Ho ho ho ho ho, hey!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Deine Seele ist so groß,**_

_**Nachts da ist der Teufel los,**_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha, hey!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar,**_

_**Mädchen sind zum küssen da,**_

_**Ho ho ho ho ho, hey!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch,**_

_**Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht,**_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha.**_

_**Moskau,**_

_**Tor zur Vergangenheit,**_

_**Spiegel der Zarenzeit,**_

_**Rot wie das Blut.**_

_**Moskau,**_

_**Wer deine Seele kennt,**_

_**Der weiß, die Liebe brennt,**_

_**Heiß wie die Glut.**_

_**Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser,**_

_**Natascha ha ha ha du bist schön,**_

_**Towarisch hey hey hey auf die Liebe,**_

_**Auf Dein Wohl Mädchen hey Mädchen ho!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Wirf die Gläser an die Wand,**_

_**Russland ist ein schönes Land,**_

_**Ho ho ho ho ho, hey!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Deine Seele ist so groß,**_

_**Nachts da ist der Teufel los,**_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha, hey!**_

_**Moskau,**_

_**Lala lala lala la, lala lala lala la,**_

_**Ho ho ho ho ho, hey!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau, Lala lala lala la, lala lala lala la,**_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha.**_

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh,**_

_**Moskau, Moskau**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Wodka trinkt man pur und kalt,**_

_**Das macht hundert Jahre alt,**_

_**ha ha ha ha ha, hey!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Väterchen dein Glas ist leer,**_

_**Doch im Keller ist noch mehr,**_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Wirf die Gläser an die Wand,**_

_**Russland ist ein schönes Land,**_

_**Ho ho ho ho ho, hey,**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Deine Seele ist so groß,**_

_**Nachts da ist der Teufel los,**_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha, hey!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar,**_

_**Mädchen sind zum küssen da,**_

_**Ho ho ho ho ho, hey!**_

_**Moskau, Moskau,**_

_**Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch,**_

_**Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht,**_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha, hey!**_

This was accompanied by a foot dance that many tried, but most failed.

It was one of the best nights they had!

"Thank you camp Half Blood, I am Harry, and I bid you all, good night!" Harry said with a flourish, then 'apparated' his friends out to their shared hill. As they gazed upon the stars, they commented about how well it went before going to sleep on the hill. They would say it was one of the most peaceful sleeps they had.

When morning came, Harry awoke to a strange weight upon his chest. Upon further inspection, he noticed that, somehow Ariana had rolled onto him during the night and he was honestly not that bothered. Things did get awkward when Ariana woke up, leading to many jokes for Elwyn and continuous blushing from the other friends. As they walked round camp, many people commented on their brilliant performance. Soon however, They got bored, walking towards the archery range to practice their shots.

When Ariana and Elwyn pulled out their bows, Harry raucously laughed. When he was on the receiving end of two murderous glares, he relented, if only for a while.

"Seriously, you only use bows? Sure, they're discreet, but they certainly lack when it comes to fire power and speed. I much prefer my guns." Harry said, quickly summoning two full auto, ASP cartridge, KAP 40's. They had an immaculate shine and there was no safety anywhere that was visible. When Harry saw the confused faces, he sighed.

"Do you want to see what these can do?" and with their nods, they were subject to the most deadly show they had seen.

The simple one shot bullets that came out was not too impressive, but Harry was still smirking like mad. Without turning he asked his friends,

"Have you ever had 100 arrows fly at you repeatedly? No? Then watch this!" Harry yelled, holding down the triggers to activate a massive shower of bullets that shattered the wooden targets.

When Harry asked for a duel, they respectively declined.

However, when they returned to camp, they saw a grave image. the campers were currently getting overwhelmed by around a hundred different monsters. As they looked upon the carnage below, they knew they had to do something. Ariana, as usual, jumped into the fray, her newly summoned rapier slicing through her enemies. This was closely followed by Elwyn, who had started smashing and throwing monsters around. Then Harry joined.

When Harry entered, many monsters ignored him, going for the more experienced campers, but they had not known Harrys strength. With guns a blazing, harry tor through his rivals, riddling them with bullets. When the battle was over, not a single monster had survived. As soon as people came to clean up and heal the injured, many cheered, for the mystics trio had saved the camp from destruction. After the clean-up, they were asked if they would like anything in return, but after an intense discussion, they were given a surprising answer. "May we please have our own cabin? It would be easier to find each other in the morning, being roommates and all." And so, the newly named 'trio cabin was born and many would be told of the heroes that resided in it.

Harry had taken a walk which had taken 2 hours, so when he returned, he did not expect Elwyn to be meditating in the corner upon his staff.

"Dude seriously? It's around 11ish, why are you still awake? I mean, you had to do that didn't you?"

Without opening his eyes, Elwyn answered,

"This is a daily thing, plus, I could sense you were troubled. Come, tell me your worries."

Harry, nervously sat down in front of him.

"Well, you see, I think I may have been a bit greedy. Usually, I don't ask for much, simply food and shelter, but now? Now I feel like I'm a different person. Someone who takes but never gives."

Elwyn smiled. "Harry, if none can know what lies ahead, then change is just human nature. Accept it and continue down the path."

"Thanks dude, though next time can you be a little less philosophical? Kinda weird." Elwyn laughed.

"Just get To sleep. You know you need it."

Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next day, Harry was pleased to see that his mother had once again come to visit. He immediately ran over to greet her.

"Hello dear child. Are you well? We must go to the main council area, for reasons I have yet to find out."

That made Harry pause. Was it time for the prophecy? Was there something dangerous, something only he could stop? Or maybe they wanted him round for tea?

To be honest, he wasn't so sure about the second one.

So know, he had found himself in the main meeting hall with the rest of the gods. Zeus had only just began the meeting when he started about why they were here.

"Brothers, sisters, we have gathered to announce what young Harrisons prophecy is. Apollo, have you brought the Oracle?"

Apollo smirked in his chair. "Of course! It's not like it has anything better to do anyway." He then led the mummy like figure into the centre, moving back as it released an ominous green light. It started to speak, saying,

_where dawn rises, the hunters fall._

_The mystic lightning will save them all._

_With shepherd and ghost at his side, he walks with the boss,_

_Her side always there, yet sometimes is not._

_These 5 must travel, for the lead hunter's future is black._

_If not returned at the end of the year, she will never come back._

_they will be defeated, but one will be brave ._

_Though it will ultimately lead to their grave. _

_But despite all odds, they will come back,_

_And the trio is newly formed, and will finish the attack._

_In the end, they will have undone the wrong._

_With one who would do something unseen in years long._

And with those words, the oracle slumped to the floor, Already being carried away.

Zeus looked thoughtful.

"The lead hunter? That must be Atermis, for she has not returned from her journey. Who the others apart from Harrison here are, I do not know.

Harry looked up. "It is simple. I am, of course, the mystic lightning, due to my scar and abilities. Elwyn and Ariana are the shepherd and ghost, also because of their abilities. The others? I expect Zoë and Phoebe. Zoe is the lieutenant of the hunters and Phoebe, her second. Although, she does seem to travel a lot. That clear it up for you?"

Zeus was evidently surprised, if his facial expression was anything to go by.

"Yes, that does. May I ask Where your skills in deduction come from? They would definitely count as useful."

Here both Mother and son laughed, however it was Hecate who cleared it up.

"That was not deduction, THAT was simple knowledge. I suddenly feel ashamed, for I am the same as you!"

Blushing, Zeus called for the hunters, who actually agreed very quickly, to the chagrin of the other friends.

"We will go with these, if only to save our leader. It will be a challenge, but we can fight anything to get lady Artemis back!"

Inside their minds however, they were thinking,

Yes, we finally get to be alone with them!

Oh joy.

**Okay, Nerd abilities go! **

**The KAP 40 is a fictional gun from the Call of Duty games, commonly thought of as a bad gun. It is fully automatic, presumably firing the standard .ASP pistol ammunition, at 900 RPM. Normally with a 15 round mag, this would easily dry out, requiring multiple and often reloads, however, this is negated by the fact Harry could simple summon bullets directly in the gun, negating the need for reloads.**

**Few, glad that's over with. Onto more important notes.**

**Yes- Harry will be godlike. Actually, he, technically, is a god.**

**Yes- Harry will have an OOC personality, but he has lived differently, have different influences.**

**No- Harry will not be with a Hogwarts girl 'cause, pfft, who wants him to be, right? Too normal.**

**Anyway, R+R, it is what motivates me. I have had a surprising amount of positives like,**

_**This is GOOOOD! – Wahhh**_

_**Interesting, can't wait to read more of this! **____** - Lena Skye**_

**And**

_**I so want to read more of this please Keep it up! – 917brat**_

**Also, PM me if you have any ideas for special weapons for Harry other than magic or his electro-baton.**

**Finally, For anyone who didn't know, I Have read 'If I could be normal' by the Chinese 'Just don't tell my mum'. You are awesome man!**

**Lol**

**Just don't tell my… I mean,**

**DragonDodge out!**


	7. Out in the open

**Yo guys, Double D here. I honestly did not expect people to like this, straight fact. When people did, it amazed me, as I also balance this with schoolwork, so it is not my best. Now I actually know people like this, let's see where it goes, yes?**

**Huge thanks to Koryandrs for being very, Very helpful and reviewing multiple times.**

Elwyn ran up to the centre of the camp, where his best friends and the main hunters were situated. They all had huge backpacks, except for Harry who stood there nonchalantly.

"Shrunken." was his only response.

"Right, anyway, sorry I'm late, had to tend to the animals. Now, to begin, how are we going to get to wherever we're going?"

The two hunters immediately had their suspicion instincts kick in. The Way he said those words probably meant he already had an idea, which also meant the other two knew. Zoë was the one to bring this up.

"I suppose that thy friends have an idea? 'tis obvious to the trained eye."

Elwyn pouted. "Zoë! You take the fun out of these things! I suppose we should carry on anyway. Harry, do you have the whistle?"

Harry then pulled out a simple gold whistle, ignoring the cold glare from Zoë and blew extremely hard. Instead of the usual high pitched sound, it made a harmonious tune which rang around the camp. Soon after, two horses came full pelt towards them.

These horses were very different in many ways. One had a fully black coat, volcanic black eyes and moved in a graceful rhythm. The other had the purest white sheen, light literally coming off this stallion. The most surprising feature however, was the soft, feathered wings which allowed it to flat in the sky. Elwyn and Harry both went to their horses (**Elwyn has the first, Harry, the second) **and began petting them.

Ariana walked up to the hunters.

"Those are dusk and dawn, respectively. They suddenly appeared on day, so we decided to keep them. According to Harry, one of them is his 'familiar, or something like that. No idea what it means though."

Suddenly, an idea came to Phoebe. "There are only two horses. How are we to fit on?" Harry stopped petting dawn to answer.

"I thought you knew. Since Ariana can fly and turn invisible, we thought I would take Zoë, while Elwyn takes you. It does fit and it is a surprisingly comfy ride. Come on then!" Harry explained, gesturing to the horses. Once The boys helped the hunters on, Ariana instantly turned to her ghost form, flying up with dawn while dusk ran ahead on the ground.

Once flying, Zoë instantly held on to the closest object, for she had a fear of flying ever since she was a baby, but that is a tale for another day. The closest object however, turned out to be a rapidly reddening Harry. Just to release some of the tension in the air (and on his torso), he decided to talk to Zoë; after all, it would be better than just sitting there.

"Are you alright Zoë? You seem to have me in a death grip!" he stated with his, now trademark, smirk. He let out a small gasp for air when she suddenly released him, blushing a deep red. She then murmured something under her breath.

"Excuse me? I seem to have gotten very bad at listening." He then had her glare directed at him.

"I said I was sorry. I hope it 'twas enough for thy self." Harry let a content sigh and smile come out.

"Why yes, milady. Why yes…" he said, both going into comfortable silence. Down below, the atmosphere was a little, _little_, bit more friendlily, for they were discussing the very horse they were riding on.

"So what breed is he? He is absolutely beautiful…" Phoebe cooed as she stroked dusks coat.

"We don't really know. He seems to resemble a Nokota, but he just seems… different."

"Well he definitely runs faster than the hunters' horses. You must love him." Here Elwyn turned to face Phoebe.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Phoebe smirked.

"You seem to like speed" She stated, causing Elwyn to laugh, earning him a glare.

"Oh, you think this is fast? Watch, hey boy! Show us your speed!" he yelled, receiving a whinny and rush of speed. This caused Phoebe to hold on tighter, simply to stop falling off.

Elwyn was in heaven.

Ariana then decided to interrupt the bliss, in a very lady-like manner.

"Oi! Phoenix, Potter! We better land for the night!" and so, they began to descend to the desert below.

Once down, Harry waved his hands in an intricate circle, muttering under his breath, **Creans, quae, volumus. (Create what we wish.),** which caused a barbeque to appear, which Elwyn then began preparing food for. Ariana was once again left to talk with the other girls, for Harry began creating enchanted tents for the night.

"Don't worry about the food," Ariana said as she saw the looks the hunters gave Elwyn. "He isn't just a shepherd. He really is a master chef!" she chirped as she looked upon the other girls.

Zoe looked thoughtful. "I wonder how this will turn out though. We can have whatever we want, but that cannot change our fate. Who will go down to what I wonder?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Elwyn, who had plates of many barbequed goods on a recently conjured table.

"Come on guys! Let's eat!" and eat they did.

As they were eating, Phoebe, with a hunters eye, noticed the current sleeping arrangements.

"Not to be rude," she stated between mouthfuls of chicken, "But how are we all going to fit in a single tent?" This was greeted with similar thoughts. Harry looked up from his plate.

"Well, Me and Elwyn would share a bunk, while you two would share one with Ariana. Is that alright?" Harry stated. This was cause for the two hunters laughter.

"You honestly mean that all 5 of us are meant to fit within that one tent!?" Phoebe cried out between laughs. This did not make Harry happy.

"Do you want to actually look within before branding it? You might be surprised." He remarked snidely, catching his two friends off guard. They have never seen Harry not act in his usual manner. Eventually, Both Zoë and Phoebe agreed to look inside. What they did see pushed up their respect for him.

What could be found within resembled a regular dormitory. However, this also had a game area, a small field-like room and a main meeting hall that cloned a military strategy hall. This is where the band found themselves.

"It is not my best work," Harry claimed, tracing the patterns on the wall, "But it was the best I could make in a small time. Had to be done before dark remember?"

Zoe was left gaping, for she had not seen such casual use of power.

"Wow." Zoë proclaimed. "If this is what you can create within a couple minutes, thy strength must be truly great." Smiling at the responding blush she managed to receive, yet still ended with one of his trademark smirks aimed at her.

"You wish to see real power? Power you could never even imagine? Well, let me show you!" He cheered, slightly relaxing. This created a small barrier of magic to surround him, scaring his comrades.

"Apparently, I can never get rid of this, so I must constantly suppress it. It does help scare your enemies when done right though, so that's good!" he chirped out, relishing the fact he could relax for once. Soon enough though, he reined it in. The hunters then decided to get to the main point.

"Okay, first things first, where are we actually heading? The prophecy did not actually state an area." Elwyn stepped up.

"Well, it said that where the dawn rises, the hunters fall, so we have been headed west, as that is the direction the sun rises in." Elwyn calmly stated, as if he was used to this kind of behaviour. His answer received a brief nod.

"That means we have to go an area in the west… The mountain will be a likely place to hide Artemis." Harry said, finally settling in a chair. "It's high up, secluded and has a place to hide a goddess! " Ariana banged her head on the table.

"Are you going to be like this all the time?" she muttered quietly, though was interrupted by a rustling outside the tent. Harry had automatically summoned two bladed boomerangs, Silent but still deadly.

"I assume you all heard that? I'll go check if anyone is coming" Harry said, rushing off without an answer. Once out of the tent, he activated his mind sight and saw something he did not expect. He could see a small group, no more than six. The problem was, they were all magic wielders. It was very rare you would find anyone in a desert, let alone six wielders! Harry made every aspect of himself undetectable, then snuck up behind them. It was too easy, as they were simply having a discussion.

"Are you sure about this? We're in the middle of a fucking desert! How can…he… be here?!" one harshly spat out at, who Harry assumed was, the leader.

"'old yer 'orses lad. 'e's right 'ere, we just need ter find 'im!" He cried out in a thick accent. He immediately knew who they were looking for.

"So, you remember the plan to kill the 'boy who lived' guys? It's not like we have had easier targets, so he must be simple to down." Whispered the only girl in the numbers.

'damn, they're looking for me! I suppose I should just incapacitate them and send them packing. I don't think anyone would appreciate it if blood was spilt…" Harry thought sadly to himself. He then began to levitate himself.

"Right lads, we only need ter grab 'im, maybe beat 'im a little, then go 'ome to yer spouses n' children! Let's go!" the leader yelled with as much pride he could muster up. Soon though, he would never forget this night.

"Hello people. I assume you have been looking for me." Harry nonchalantly said, while reappearing in a relaxed position.

"Well, if you want me… come get me!" He cried, urging forth the opposers. The one to begin was the leader, who tried to hit him with a disarming spell. Harry merely laughed as it bounced off him.

"Oh, I'm not that easy to beat. Got anything else?" he laughed out with a lopsided grin on his face. That eventually got them all firing different spells and hexes, some for catching, some for hurting. Harry however, seemed to teleport around, dodging everything that went his way. Then he stuck his hand in the air, causing all spells to immediately disappear and the fighters could not do another spell, no matter how hard they tried. As the kidnappers stared at their wands in shock, Harry walked towards them.

"Is it my turn to play?" He said in a baby's' voice " Cause I've got some tricks to show you!" He yelled, chanting **Sideribus inlustris** **procella! (Starlight storm!), **Causing many meteors to crash down onto the desert. When it was finished, the kidnappers were devastated. They had cuts and bruises everywhere and their robes and masks were utterly wrecked. Harry simply strolled up to them, flicking his hand to summon ropes to capture his enemies.

"Where have you come from? Remember, I could repeat that a million times if I need to." He dangerously whispered, eyes pupil-less and crackling with magic.

"We, we're Death Eaters!" The leader managed to cry out. "We were ter steal yer! The dark lord was ter end yer life! Don't kill us!"

"Well, I'll send you back… on one condition." Harry said. "You must go to your dark lord, Riddle or Voldemort, and tell him, THE POTTERS AREN'T TO BE MESSED WITH!" He roared, banishing them once they agreed. He proceeded to walk back to the tents main room. He immediately was surrounded by his friends.

"Are you alright? You haven't been hurt have you? What was out there? Did you…MMPPHH!" Ariana gushed out, only to be stopped by Elwyn covering her mouth. Harry sent him a thankful glance.

"I'm sure he will explain, but now it has turned dark. We will hear his epic battle tale in the morning." HE said with a straight face, before laughing his head off at Harrys' glare at Elwyns' exaggeration. Soon though, they headed to bed. While the boys were asleep before their heads it the pillows, the hunters were having a private conversation.

"How do you think it's going Zoë?" Phoebe asked while brushing her hair.

"'tis alright. The boys are beginning to notice thy looks." Zoe said from the doorway.

"Are you sure? I mean, they act the same way as before. Maybe they're just not into us." Phoebe claimed.

"Ah, but is that not the reason we came so readily on this trip?"

"Yeah, true. Goodnight lieutenant!" Phoebe mocked with a fake salute.

That earnt her a pillow in the face.

**Okay, first meeting with the death eaters! They seem so weak because A) Harry is a freaking god and B) They do not expect a ten year old boy to be strong. Sorry I have not been writing last week. I was on camp and then FFN wouldn't work for me. Oh well. P.S: I had them sing Moskau last chapter because Harry had a concert and it is a good song for dancing. Search it.**

**DragonDodge out!**


	8. Travelling to the west

**Yo, double D here. I' hope you've enjoyed my story, at least a little. The fact that there are so many FFs out there and you chose mine is amazing. The fact you're still reading after 'a crappy beginning' has the same power as **_**stupefy**_** for me. Thank you and let's see how we can continue this… (Begins rapidly typing random shit)**

It had been 4 years since the unfortunate disappearance of Harry Potter. The entire wizarding world went in a rampage when they discovered their saviour had vanished, immediately wanting Dumbledore's head. The public had tales of excitement, adventure and a life of luxury when it came to the legendary boy-who-lived, so discovering that Dumbledore had lied when he said he was safe was a huge slap to the face. Many still thought he was alive, though some wondered about his chance of survival.

Dumbledore however, was currently sitting in his office, thinking about the more… obscure places Harry could've been held. Heck, he didn't know if Harry didn't willingly leave! The problem was, his name didn't even appear on the school administration list, being replaced by a blur of ink. That meant he was still alive, but he couln't be found, even by centuries old magic.

'Oh Harry, where are you, my weapon?' Dumbledore quietly whispered to himself while sucking on a lemon drop.

Minister of magic Fudge had taken a huge beating to his reputation.

"I can't believe it's been 4 years Miranda. 4 years of knowing he's still alive, but we can't find him." Fudge reflected, somewhat ironically intelligently, to his secretary. "The Hogwarts register can't have been wrong, we even checked ourselves! It had never been unable to tell where a child is. The worst part though, the worst, was that I still got blamed for it!" Well, there went the intelligence.

"Dumbledore told the public he was safe, Dumbledore didn't stop the stories, DUMBLEDORE WAS THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME! How did the public get it so wrong Miranda?" He finished, causing Miranda to sigh. She, of course, also was mad when they discovered that harry Potter was gone, but her life needed priority and ranting wasn't as important. It was obvious to her that Fudge was trying to blame it fully on Dumbledore, but how come he never did the things he wanted others to do. It's not like she could tell anyone either; she still needed a job, so she resigned herself to listening and agreeing.

"Just a little hotter…no, too much… Perfect!" Elwyn exclaimed, waking the girls. It would be one mistake he would never make again. Once he had managed to escape the girls, Elwyn returned to find a breakfast banquet at the table, with Harry sitting, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hey, look at this. Apparently, they're still searching for me." He casually said, sliding the paper across the table.

Reading the article, Elwyn couldn't help but laugh at the title.

**Search continues to find more! Evidence Real or a hoax?**

"Well, you should stop giving them hints to your 'location'. It is very cruel to tease people like that!" he mocking scolded.

Harry put up his hands in fake surrender. "Hey! We're in a desert, on a quest that could potentially get us killed. Can't my life have a little fun? Now, hurry up and eat." So when the girls came in, they were greeted by the sights of their favourite food. No one questioned it though; it was Harry, who knew how he knows his stuff?

Soon however, they packed up, tent zipped and they began riding into the distance. It wasn't a long way to go and they soon found themselves at the foot of a large mountain, storms adding to the fierce first impression. They had only travelled a small walk when they came across a small pack of hell hounds, but Harry's sword cut through those easily. Many monsters came their way, but Harry, Ariana and Elwyn were one of the most synchronised teams in the camp.

When they had created a mental link, they never actually closed it, leaving them capable of broadcasting certain thoughts to the others. While Zoë and Phoebe did not share the link, they already were a fierce force. Brute force could only take them so far and when they reached the summit, they could not believe their eyes.

There, before them, was Artemis, weighed down by the earth itself, with Atlas, the legendary carrier of Earth, standing at the side.

"Lady Artemis!" both hunters cried, immediately running to their leader.

"G, girls? What…what are you… doing here?" Artemis finally grunted out, for the weight of the world is large.

"Not even a titan could easily hold this burden. You need to… to get him back underneath!" She cried, but was astounded when the weight on her shoulders disappeared. She turned to find Harry had magic positively flowing out of him, hand facing towards the Earth replica.

"I cannot allow you to hold this burden my lady." Harry said. "Please, come from underneath and allow Ariana to heal you." But it was then that Atlas first noticed them.

"How dare you release the prisoner!" he bellowed, charging for the group. The hunters rushed forth, attempting to take him out by themselves, but they were easily batted off to the side. When the trio stepped in however, the battle became a lot different.

"Let's go guys!" Harry yelled, turning to face the beast **迅速なクローンエネルギー連発****! (Rapid clone energy barrage!) **he yelled causing many copies of him to appear, each charging magic into their hands. Elwyn and Ariana were busy distracting the beast, with many animals joining the fight. Soon though, they gave the signal, returning every animal from whence they came and moving Atlas into Harry's line of sight. Every clone released their energy, causing many beams to hit Atlas, causing a huge explosion. When the dust settled, they were shocked to find atlas with minimal injuries.

"So, is that how were playing?! Well, let's begin!" Atlas cried, charging forth with all his might. No matter what they sent his way, he would simply walk past it or just absorb it in his skin.

"Fools! I've been cursed for years to carry the earth! My strength is unmatched! Do you think your pathetic lights will do anything?"

'Oh shit!' Harry thought. 'I can't do anything to him!'

"Run!" Harry then yelled to the others. "Take Artemis with you!"

They immediately took their fallen mates and Artemis, but Ariana, Elwyn and Artemis saw when Atlas smashed Harry into the ground.

Harry awoke to see pure darkness. Strangely enough though, it seemed to have a welcoming, familiar feeling to it.

"Did…Did I die? Is this what Heaven looks like?" Harry quietly whispered to himself. He did not expect a voice to answer.

"sort of. Welcome, master." Came the voice, causing the darkness to disappear and be replaced by a golden field that seemed to stretch for ages.

"Death? Is that you?" Harry, quite stupidly asked, causing the voice to chuckle. Then, an almost monstrous form appeared.

"yes, I am death, though in this form, people call me Hades. Now you have broken one of the most sacred rules for the masters of death."

Harry had sat down on the grass by then. "Let me guess, don't die?" he said, rather casually for someone in the presence of death himself.

"But of cause! You can't see who needs to go what people do if you're already dead!" Hades ranted. "It means I have to consult Chronos and I honestly do not want to see him again in my life! I'm ^$£&*"£ immortal!" he shook his head, sighing.

"Well, what can I do? It's not like I can just 're-live' can I? Can I?"

"Yes." Hades said in a grave voice. "But it will require a large amount of magic on your part. Are you sure you wish to continue?" Harry had a shocked look.

"Of course I will! Innocent lives could be lost if I don't return! I have to go back!" He said with conviction, causing Hades to laugh.

"Well, let me give you some help before you go." He said while summoning and rummaging inside a chest.

"No…Nearly…A-ha! Here, first for the farmer, we have this!" He said, pulling out a golden bow in a show boating manner.

"This bow was given to me by Apollo, who had seen how your friend likes to fight…, at a distance. It is capable of rapid fire and many kinds of arrows. You just need to imagine and pull the string."" Hades explained, handing Harry the bow. A few test shots and bursts were enough to make Harry feel giddy with excitement.

"Now, the girl. She's a feisty one, isn't she? Well, she'll love… these!" He proudly exclaimed, holding a pair of stone gauntlets in the air. They had the image of being inside multiple gears **(or cogs depending on where you come from) **and ended in the image of a lion with an open jaw.

"Oh. I didn't take Ariana as a boxer."

"Of course you wouldn't, would you?" Hades asked with a smirk on his face. "You were too taken by the whole 'lady' thing. She's a lot more vicious in reality. Now, these gauntlets were given to another by Ares, ARES, so they should be extremely tough."

"Well," Harry said slipping on the gauntlets. "These aren't as heavy as I expected. Quite light, really. Are you sure these are real?"

"Oh yeah. Try punching that tree." Hades taunted, pointing to a nearby oak tree. Harry agreed, walking in front of it and throwing the hardest punch he could. What he didn't expect, was for the entire oak tree to snap in half. The only answer to escape Harrys' mouth was

"Wow." Causing Hades to chuckle.

"Yes, wow, but there is one more, even more incredible weapon. And yes, this one is for YOU." Hades chimed in a mocking tone before pulling out two single edged swords which curved into hooks. They had veins of power flowing through them and when Harry held them, he could feel the energy radiating of them.

"The legendary chained Blades of Exile." Hades said in a quiet, awe filled voice. "once held by the person who first put Atlas under the earth, these swords hold immense power. They can cut through almost anything and when summoned, they will be attached to you by the chains, so you can throw them, swing them and pull them back from any distance. They'll attach when you agree to take them." He then lent forward, his face directly in front of Harrys.

"so. Do you agree to take these?" He said eerily, causing harry to gulp.

"Um… Yes." And almost immediately, the sword attached to his arms, the chains wrapping around his lower arm. He was about to ask what came next, when suddenly a bright light flashed in front of them, leaving his sword in front of them, floating in the air.

"My sword?" Harry asked, not knowing what was happening, but then, the Blades of Exile began to float up towards the sword.

Harrys' original sword began to glow before duplicating, then rushing towards the blades, eventually colliding in a brilliant flash, while Harry and Hades simply stood frozen in awe. When the light receded, two blades were left on the chains.

They had Harrys' first swords design, but with an intricate design of power veins, like the Blades of Exile. Hades was the first one to get their voice back.

"well, it seems that you know have some new blades. What do you wish to name them?" Harry had a thoughtful expression before announcing,

"They shall be named, The Blades of Redemption! Let them redeem Evils effect on people and leave only justice!"

"Great! Now, stand there and focus your magic. You'll have to say **Magister morte ad vitam mihi, sicut fui. (As the master of death, Bring me back to life as I once was.)" **Hades said while pushing Harry towards a open area in the fields.

"Hades?" Harry quietly said before he left.

"Yes master?" Hades replied, not knowing where Harry was going.

"Will I be able to visit you again in this place? It's beautiful." Harry said, gazing longingly at the surrounding fields, causing Hades to smile.

"Of course master. Besides, why wouldn't you visit your kingdom? This is Elysium! It's technically Heaven! Now go! You have a mission to accomplish." Hades cried while waving Harry away.

"Bye Hades! **Magister morte ad vitam mihi, sicut fui!"** Harry cried out, causing him to disappear in a wave of starlyte, leaving a sad, but happy Hades.

"Good luck, young one…"

Harry awoke to find himself back on the mountain, only moments from when he died. He wasn't however, ready for his two friends rushing to him.

"Harry!" Ariana squealed, hugging Harry to death (Again). "What happened!? You could of died!" Harry let out a laugh.

" I did die. By the way, I've got gifts from the gods. Try them!" He said, handing the appropriate gift to their person.

"Awesome!" They simultaneously said while harry summoned his new swords.

"Now! Let us get this beast where he belongs! TO BATTLE!" Harry roared, charging forth. All he had to do was weaken him while Elwyn distracted him

"Wow, this bow is incredible! It makes my old bow look like firing straws from string!" Elwyn Happily exclaimed shooting random bursts at Atlas, who suddenly noticed the cuts he was receiving.

"How did you survive!?" Atlas bellowed. "Well, no matter! Your new toys can't defeat me!" He said, wildly swinging. He fought on, but it was obvious that he was injured, soon stopping to rest. That was when Ariana was meant to get a piece of the action.

"Now Ariana! Just one punch!" Harry yelled towards Where Ariana was flying while swinging his chains, causing the swords to fly around.

"Alright! Feel my right hook!" Ariana cheered, punching Atlas with the gauntlets, causing to trip forwards and, unfortunately for him, right underneath the earth. That made him ready to catch the replica when Harry dissipated the energy holding it up.

"NO!" He screamed as the chains reattached to him, enslaving him once again. "I can't be holding this once again!" He screamed as Harry went towards him, ignoring the cries from his friends.

"Atlas? Do you remember WHY you are here?" he asked softly.

"Of course…" Atlas responded, with guilt lasing his words. "I had allowed myself to be used… to nearly destroy the world. I was attached by chains here by an ancient warrior, forcing me to do this task…" He had tear s welling in his eyes.

"Atlas?" harry asked fondly, causing Atlas to look at him in shock.

"Atlas, you had done an evil so great, that if you did without manipulation, I would have obliterated you and kept the magic holding it. I didn't because you were being controlled. If you promise to Never allow yourself to be manipulated ever again, only to believe in the just and right, then I will assist you in holding the earth. You can even go for certain lengths of time." Atlas looked like he was being given godhood.

"You would be kind to a titan, especially me? Than… Thank you. I promise to do only good, never to be controlled again!" he cheered, causing Harry to smile and wave his hand, making the weight on Atlas' shoulders a lot lighter. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. How about I visit in future? You must not get a lot of visitors up here." Harry remarked.

I would like that Harrison. A lot. Goodbye." Atlas said with a smile as Harry walked to the group.

"Wow…" was all the hunters and Artemis could say, but his friends laughed when Harry got a confused look on his face.

"What?" Came the dumb response.

"You just did a previously thought impossible task. You just had a titan befriend a demigod." Was all Artemis could say, still shocked that he was still alive.

"Oh well." Harry said, rubbing his stomach as it suddenly growled.

"Can I teleport us back? I'm starving!" He announced, causing his friends to double over in laughter, but eventually they got back.

As soon as they appeared, they were swamped by hunters and campers alike, all eager to hear the tale of their adventure.

"HEY YOU LOT!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice, gaining everyone's attention. "Heh… Can I eat? I'm starving." Harry honestly laughed, causing the chaos to be transported to the dining hall. Once there, they met Hecate once again with Artemis.

"Son! How have you been!" she cried, engulfing Harry in a hug.

"Great! I'm starting to learn more about M. , as well as gain new badass weapons!" Harry stated with childlike eagerness.

"Well, as you completed the prophecy number 1, I thought I would give your friends a gift, as it would help them and you in a task. Do you mind?" Hecates said while winking at Harry, who immediately knew what his mother was hinting at.

"Sure, go ahead!" He said, watching for his friends reactions. They had straight faces with closed eyes, so they were shocked to feel a wave of power and Hecates light touch, which could only mean one thing…

" Now, don't abuse your new magic, okay?" Hecate said in a mothers tone, receiving two eager nods before Artemis butted in.

"I would like to add my blessing for all of you. That means better senses, faster reflexes and stronger muscles." She said, tapping each of the trio on the head. They were joking about how much chaos they could cause when suddenly, there were loud cracks on the base of the camp. When the trio rushed out, they saw a stout man in a bowler hat surrounded in men and women in dark red robes. They had levitated themselves, with Elwyn and Ariana thrilled at the possibilities that one trick could grant them, when the stout man ran up to them.

"So it was you who broke the rules!"

**Okay! Now that we've added the wizards into the affair, things should get interesting! Redemption means to redeem or the payment of an obligation. R+R. tell me if you like the way Harry and Hecate do their thing!**

**DragonDodge out!**


	9. Diagonally Diagon Alley

**Hey Guys, double D here. I decided change the prophecy because I didn't know how to write it, so now it's a lot simpler. On tonight's show: How will the wizarding world take to the boy who lived being found? Let us begin…**

"So you're the ones who have been breaking the rules!" The man in a bowler hat yelled.

"Do you know how much magic you must of used to get a signal this large!? You are in serious trouble!" He screamed while the trio simply looked at him in a bored tone. Harry decided to taunt him, sending a message to the others and his mother.

"You know…" He said while looking into the distance. "It's impolite to not introduce yourself. A person like you should never make mistakes like that, surely."

"Well," The man replied, puffing out his chest. "I am the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge!" the newly announced Fudge proclaimed.

"Ah, but we are here to talk about you and your actions. Now, your names, if you please?"

"Elwyn phoenix." Came Elwyns curt answer, which was closely followed by,

"Ariana, at your service." But Fudge did not expect the third name.

"I am Harry Potter." Caused most of the aurors as well as Fudge to turn and face the boy.

"You are Harry Potter?" Fudge asked, surprise and excitement in his eyes.

"Yes sir. Why it seems to shock you so much, I do not know." Harry replied, pretending to be ignorant, before cringing when Fudge eagerly shook his hand.

"Don't you know boy!? You're the boy who lived! You saved the magical world!" Came the rushed answer from Fudge.

"We must speedily get you back to the wizarding world! Who knows how much happiness your return will bring! I will be…" Came an eager speech until Harry rudely butted in.

"Wait, what if I do not wish to go? I have friends, I have a mother, I have happiness in my life. Why should I go with you? What can you offer me that can replace this!?" Harry cried, pointing out to all the campers who gave replies of 'yeah!' or 'Go Harry!'. This caused Fudge to do a double take.

"But, but, you have to!" Fudge sputtered. "You're a hero to the wizards of Britain and you need to go to Hogwarts to learn how to do magic! You can't have this happen again!" He eventually finished, much to everyone's relief. Harry looked thoughtful, but was really conversing with the others and his mother through the link

_You want to go?_ Harry asked.

_Sure. We can go to the Hogwarts place to make new friends. We should also see if your father had any money in the bank. _Elwyn replied, thinking about the good factors. Hecate then added,

_You have a lot of money. I'll send you all info about the British magical community. Go to a place called Gringotts in Diagon ally and get yourselves inheritance tests. You'll be surprised by what you get. _Hecate said while flooding the trio with information about Britain and its magical community.

_Right, so we're all agreed._ Ariana finalised. _Harry, you go tell him we will find a room in the 'Hogshead' place._

"We will stay at the Hogshead in Diagon Alley. We will go to your Hogwarts School." Harry said, receiving cheers from the aurors.

**Accio trunks!** Harry yelled, causing their packed trunks to fly towards them, shocking the wizards, but not the campers; it was HARRY.

Nothing's normal around Harry.

He then proceeded to place his hand up, causing a huge, purple bus to appear with a bang, causing most campers to step back in shock. A spotty teenage boy in a purple bell boys suit came into the doorway.

"Welcome to the night bus." He said in a bored tone until he saw Minister Fudge.

"Oh! H, hello Minister! Are you taking a trip!?" He asked, slightly flustered in the Ministers presence.

"No, Stan. These three will need to go to Diagon Alley, on MY orders." He stated in as an authoritive voice as he could.

"All right then! Get on kids, we're going to Diagon!" Stan said, waving the trio in as they yelled goodbye to the campers. Once in, they immediately found a bed and hung on as tightly as they could, just making it before,

"Hit it Ern!" which started the joyride they would never forget, among others. They exited to the Hogshead, with the night bus almost straight away zooming into the distance.

They had passed through the Hogshead under glamour, to help conceal their identities. No use having people know what you look like when you're breaking the rules. Once in the Ally, they quickly made their way to the largest Building in sight: Gringotts. As they made their way up the stairs, they found two guards standing to attention at the doors. Harry bowed, quickly followed by the other two, which shocked both the guards and the people watching, for they had never seen a wizard that treated a goblin as an equal, let alone three! Once inside, they went to the nearest teller and converted to gobbledygook, the language of the goblin.

***May gems forever flow into your vault and may your blade taste your enemies blood.*** Harry recited, shocking the goblin they had chosen.

*** and to you, goblin speaker. Tell me, who are you and what do you need at Gringotts?***

***We need to take an inheritance test, as well as check my vaults.* **Harry curtlyreplied.

"Okay then," The goblin grunted, reverting to English. "Follow me." And then he walked into a large corridor, closely followed by the trio. They had walked for about 10 minutes before they came across a large, oak door that had a golden plaque that was inscribed with,

**Inheritance, emancipation and disownment**.

As they entered, they were faced with a regal office, weapons lining the walls and they all knew that they weren't just for show.

"Swordslash, you have three visitors for an inheritance and balance count." The goblin guide introduced, gesturing to the trio, but the other, older goblin waved him of.

"Well done Sharpwit. You have done well, my friend." He said, then invited the trio to sit, which they immediately did.

"My, my, Such manners. Well, I've heard you wish to take inheritance tests? Ah good. So, all you need to do is cut yourself, allow three drops of blood to fall into that bowl over there." He said before looking over to a granite, goblet shaped bowl. "The bowl should do the rest for you." Swordslash finished.

"Thank you sir." Elwyn said before they all bowed to him. As they moved towards the bowl, they agreed to have Elwyn go first.

Cutting himself with his own dagger, he allowed three drops before healing himself. The liquid inside the bowl shimmered, then disappeared until a parchment appeared, which was quickly taken by Swordslash. Then, both Harry and Ariana had their tests done and moved towards the desk, but Swordslash had stopped in shock, a rare thing for a goblin. He had to sit down before he could say anything.

"You… You three are very lucky to say the least." Was all he said before he passed the appropriate sheet to their person.

"What the!?" Came from them synchronised when they read their parchment.

**Elwyn Alexander Phoenix**

**Age: ****10**

**Gender:**** male**

**Species:**** wizard**

**Houses available****: Ancient and Noble house of phoenix, Hawthorne and Magius**

**Accounts:**** phoenix- 1000,000 galleons, 600 sickles, 44 knuts.**

**Magius- 500,000 galleons, 800 sickles, 94 knuts.**

**Hawthorne- 700,000 galleons, 900 sickles, 72 knuts**

**Properties:**** Magius mansion, Scotland**

**Phoenix castle, France**

**Hawthorne mansion, England.**

**Abilities:**** advanced wizard, beast speaker, shifter, seer.**

**Ariana**

**Age:**** 10**

**Gender:**** female**

**Species:**** witch**

**Houses available:**** Ancient and Noble house of Le Fay, Calliope and Felicia.**

**Accounts:**** Le Fay- 900,000 galleons, 746 sickles, 85 knuts.**

**Calliope- 800, 472 galleons, 83 sickles, 1 knuts.**

**Felicia- 7000 galleons, 82 sickles 4 knuts.**

**Properties:**** Le Fay castle, Camelot.**

**Calliope castle, England.**

**Felicia mansion, Italy.**

**Abilities:**** Advanced witch, allure, fire elemental, shifter.**

They were amazing results and both were amazed at what they could do.

"So that's why I could understand what the animals say!" Elwyn exclaimed happily.

"Yes. I always wondered why I enjoyed fire, but always seemed to get those… lecherous stares at such a young age." Ariana stated with a shudder,. "Go on Harry. Read yours out."

**Harrison Potter**

**Age****: 10**

**Gender:**** male**

**Species:**** wizard**

**Houses available:**** Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin.**

**Accounts:**** Compiled vault for every account**

**124000,000 Galleons, 400 sickles, 0 knuts.**

**Properties: ****Camelot.**

**Hogwarts, Scotland.**

**The Pottery, England.**

**No.12 Grimmauld place.**

**Badgers den, Scotland.**

**Ravens nest, Scotland.**

**Lions field, Scotland**

**Snakes hole, Scotland.**

**Hogsmead, Scotland.**

**Abilities: beast speaker, shifter, full elemental, wandless, pure magical, eidetic memory, summoner, mage sight, wand craft, parseltongue, aura sight, magic bender.**

_**Note: Also has will of James Charlus potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter, illegally sealed by Albus Dumbledore. Marriage contract illegally created by Albus Dumbledore, overseen by Molly Weasley. Both removed 10,000 galleons per month since created, as well as numerous other Weasleys.**_

"Well, we seem to have a problem!" Swordslash yelled in outrage.

"It seems as if someone has a lot of explaining to do!" He said while sighing and shaking his head. "Lord Elwyn Phoenix-Hawthorne-Magius, Lord Harry Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Huffle puff-Merlin and Lady Ariana Calliope-Felicia-Le Fay, I assume you want everything back?" Swordslash asked with a sudden feral grin, which freaked Ariana and Elwyn.

"Yes, sir. We will take all titles and possessions, as well as all money illegally taken with interest at a 5% cut for Gringotts or yourself, whichever you wish." Harry stated calmly, causing Swordslash to become shocked.

"Such, such a high amount!? Without interest, that is a phenomenal amount!" Swordslash proclaimed, causing the trio to chuckle.

"Yes, well, I hope you will meet my standards with that amount. Once you get the money back, we want you to find as many different companies that are working in either world and buy shares in them. Hopefully you can get the prophet on our side as well." Harry said with a roguish grin at Swordslashs' face.

"It would be an honour, my lords and lady. Now, Shall you go down to your vaults?" Swordslash inquired with a bow, which Harry quickly returned.

"That would be nice. May we go to the Potters' vault and vault 713 please? I have vault 713s key." Harry asked.

"It shall be done. Griphook is required at the inheritance, emancipation and disownment!" he yelled down a speaker. He then proceeded to hand Harry the key to his vault. Soon another goblin entered, apparently Griphook.

"Swordslash sir? You required me?"

"Yes, take these three to vault one and seven hundred and thirteen." Swordslash commanded, earning a sharp salute from Griphook. They followed the goblin until they reached a mine cart, which once they entered, zoomed into the distance. It was a solid 10 minutes before they reached vault one.

"Just put your hand on the lock. If it accepts you, you can unlock the door." Griphook explained while they headed to the door. He returned to the cart while the trio carried on towards the door. As soon as Harry confidently placed his hand upon the bronze lock, an eerie voice rang out among the caverns.

"You have been accepted heir." It boomed. "Unlock the door to see the treasures you have earnt."

Inside, they found mountains of gold, silver and bronze, surrounded with multiple weapons and armour pieces. They had taken some bottomless bags and had begun taking some of the Galleons, when suddenly, Harry noticed some journals in the corner. He secretly took those as well. He was about to read them when Ariana interrupted.

"Come on Harry! One more vault and shopping still to do!"

They eventually reached vault 713, where Harry walked in and removed a brown package, easily obliterating it. The trip to the surface was much faster, and they thanked Griphook profusely, who gave them everlasting wallets and credit cards before they began heading to their next destination: Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 382 BC.

They had rung the bell before they noticed a strange aura to the right, which they agreed was Mr. Ollivander. As if on cue, he slid across into view on a ladder, staring at the children.

"Ah, two more people for wands and a wand crafter! Such has not been seen in ages! Now, I assume you know which arm is your wand arm?" He said, definitely happy to see the trio, two simply putting out their arm while one watched at a distance. Harry knew Ollivander immediately knew which wand was for who, but he was always one for dramatics and flair.

"Now, how about we start with the lady here? As you may or may not already know, we at Ollivanders used three main, MAIN, cores. These are phoenix feathers, unicorn hair and dragon heartstrings." He began while reaching for a wand as a magical tape measured Ariana.

"No two wands are the same, as no two phoenixes, unicorns or dragons are the same. The most important rule however, is that you won't get good results with another wizard's wand. Try this. Birch and Horntail heartstring, 14 inches, swishy." He said, passing a long thin wand to Ariana. She gave it a quick wave, causing boxes to fly of the shelves.

"Yes, I don't think this is the one." Ariana said, passing back the wand to Ollivander, who already had another wand.

"Okay, how about oak and phoenix feather, 11 and a half inches, stiff." The wave this time caused every plant in the store to die. They continued like this for many wands, until Ollivander went far from view into the recesses of the shop. He returned with a dark red wand box. He had a intrigued look on his face as he said,  
"Maybe… Rowan and unicorn hair and blood, freely given, 13 inches, supple. Go on, try again." When Ariana waved it, she received multi-coloured sparks out of her wand, causing her to silently cheer.

"That is a very rare wand Lady C.f.L." Ollivander said, shocking Ariana. "You should take extra care with it. Now, onto the mister!" He cried, repeating the process until,

"Oak and dragon heartstring, soft, 11 and a half inches." Got him to water every plant successfully.

"Yes. This feels warm in my hand. This is mine." Elwyn calmly stated, twirling the wand in his hands.

"Those are two extremely powerful wands." Ollivander eerily whispered, sending chills down their spines. " you will do great things with those. I wish you luck on your journey. 27 galleons, with holsters." And with that they exited, waking around until they went for some wizarding robes.

"Why do you think these people wear robes?" Elwyn asked as they strolled through the door.

"They're stuck in the middle ages. They don't know any better" Ariana replied as they were sent to a witch.

"Ah, new kids for Hogwarts I suppose? Well, stand over there and I'll have someone with you in a minute." The person, who apparently was called Malkins, if the sign was correct, said. They were sent to stand next to a blond boy who seemed to have an 'I'm awesome, bow down to me' personality. Without prompts, he started to introduce himself.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Heir of House Malfoy. Who are you?" He stated in a boasting voice.

"I'm Bond, James bond of the Noble house of Bond. These with me Are lord phoenix and… Calliope." Harry stated while looking at each friend. Draco then started off on a whole show boating speech.

"My parents are out looking at brooms. I hate that first years aren't allowed to have them, but My father will let me get one in. Now which house do you think you will go in? I'll obviously go in Slytherin, as it's the best house…"

"Why?" That question stopped Draco in his tracks.

"Well, my parents went to that house…"

"But what about your own traits? You can't just think about what your family is like. What are you like?" Harry asked, causing Draco to stop, think and just walk out of the door once he had his robes.

"Hello. What robes would you like today?" a clerk asked, being answered by Elwyn.

"We require Hogwarts robes of your finest material with," Elwyn began, handing the clerk a list, which caused her to go wide eyed, as well as a huge bag of galleons.

"These house crests on. Immediately."

"It will be done!" And the clerk then ran off, desperate to make such a large profit. The trio left Madame Malkins galleons lighter and now with everything in hand. They were getting ready for bed, when they had a discussion about the day.

"It was very eventful, wasn't it?" Elwyn asked before taking a swig of warm butterbeer.

"yes, it was very different to what we usually face every day." Ariana replied, playing with the hem of her nightgown.

"Was it? Well you can expect worst at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will want the founders heir under his thumb, as well as the weasleys wanting their money back." Harry replied lying back on his bed.

"Just be ready and good night." Was said and the lights went out.

**Well, there's another one. It seems to come out faster now. Thanks to my friends Zoe and Phoebe for the wand combinations! Apparently they were their wand combos at Harry Potters wizarding world, Orlando. ** **This is getting really popular, so if this gets worse, R+R me!**

**DragonDodge out!**


	10. Good ol' Hogwarts

**Yo, DragonDodge here. I was wondering what to do for the first H.P section of this story, and tons of crazy ideas just popped into my head. Let's see how Albus deals with a god, when he expected a coward!**

Days passed, but soon, September 1st came, with Harry teleporting the group and their luggage to Kings cross, where they donned their disguises and walked out into the crowd. Harry's eyes glowed, signalling that he was using the mage sight to find the magical platform, 9 and three quarters.

"Okay, just follow me and show no hesitation. Once on the train, we can carry out the plan." Harry commanded, with the other two quickly agreeing. They were about to enter the portal wall, when they suddenly heard one of the most stupid questions for when you're near muggles.

"Now, what is the name of the platform again?" came from a red haired woman, who was accompanied by four others.

"Nine and three quarters!" The youngest one spouted out, causing the three magicals to groan at the thinly veiled attempt to get Harry. "Mum, Can't I go?"

"You're not old enough, now be quiet!" she firmly stated to her daughter, before looking around the platform. By the way her second youngest seemed to act, you could tell they were looking for someone. That someone would not be making an appearance.

Yet.

Sneaking past the red heads, they found themselves staring at a scarlet steam engine, complete with billowing smoke and whistle. Hundreds of families had gathered on the platform, many bidding goodbye to their loved ones. With no family to share the moment, the trio boarded the train, entering a compartment in the back of the carriages. They started a game of poker and soon enough, it was time to leave England for the journey of Hogwarts.

The train had only just left when their carriage door was opened by the second youngest red head that they saw on the platform. He quickly scanned the people inside, having a brief frown upon his face, before he concealed it with a smile.

"Hey there. Do you know where Harry Potter is? He's my best friend and I have to go meet him." The boy said in a somewhat boasting manner.

"Well, what does he look like?" Elwyn asked while adding chips to the growing pile.

"Well, he has black hair, glasses, scar, short… Seen him?"

"Why no. Fold." Ariana said while placing down her cards. "We have not met anyone of that description. Who are you anyway? You didn't bother to introduce yourself." She said to the rapidly reddening boy.

"Oh! I'm Ronald Weasley, though most people call me Ron."

"Well, I am Lady Ariana Calliope and these with me are Lord Elwyn Phoenix and James Bond. He's a muggleborn."

"What!? People of your stature hanging out with a muggleborn!?" Ron cried out, eliciting a raised eyebrow from both Elwyn and Ariana.

"Well if that bothers you, then maybe you should leave!" Elwyn cried, allowing Harry to close the door on Ron. He then decided on placing the strongest wards he could upon the door, ensuring no one bothered them without asking.

"Well, that's all the cards dealt out. But first, who do you think will come next? Flush." Harry asked while showing a perfect flush.

"Dammit! Junk! You know, it will probably be either other students or a prefect with the locks you have on that door." Elwyn replied, earning a timed knock on the door. When Elwyn opened it, It revealed a very tired looking Prefect and if the crest was any indication, he was a Ravenclaw.

"May I ask why you have such strong wards placed on your door?"

"Oh," Harry calmly said with an absent wave of his hands, dispelling the spells. "We were having some trouble with someone, so I placed them up. I hope you don't mind, but may I return to winning cards now?" and with that, a very confused prefect left. Once he was gone, they entered their cabin, where they continued with a newly shuffled deck.

"You know, there is one person I hope to meet on this trip." Harry said while looking at his two cards. Double aces, a good beginning.

"Who would that be? Is it that boy from the clothes shop?" Ariana asked, adding the equivalent of 10 galleons to the pot. She had an ace and two, a good enough start.

"Yes. He seemed to have comedic value, Draco was it?" harry replied. Final ace. That was lucky.

"He better come soon, or the other people, a girl and a boy, will beat him to it. She's a muggleborn, so I'll be David Tailer." Harry added, turning over his cards. Full house, amazing. Well, another 32 galleons to Harry.

"Well, speak of the devils! Why don't we greet them!" Elwyn said, spotting to silhouettes in front of their door. Before one could knock, they opened the door, thus surprising the students outside.

"Oh! Um, have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost one." The girl stated in a bossy manner.

"Wait, what did he look like? This?" Harry said, reching under the bench, creating a live toad and then pulling it out. Neville seemed over the moon.

"Trevor! I've been looking all around for you!" Neville cried out with joy, but The girl seemed suspicious.

"Wait, there wasn't any croaking coming from your seat. Did you have another toad? Did you make one, because I read about a spell for that, although it isn't until fourth year. Did you summon him? I've also…" The girl replied before Elwyn interrupted.

"Hold on. You haven't introduced yourself! We were just having a game of Texas hold'em and you had the gall to go off on a tangent without introducing yourself?" Elwyn cleanly admonished, causing the girl to go off in a different direction.

"My name is Hermione Granger, but why are you gambling? Gambling isn't allowed, you could be expelled! Stop that immediately…" But by then, she already had the door shut in front of her, causing her to leave with a huff and Neville following closely behind.

"Well, she was jolly." Ariana stated snidely. If there was two things she definitely hated, it was bad cards and people acting all high and mighty, especially if it was to impress her. Lucky it wasn't though.

"Now there should be another knock in three, two one…" and then there was a knock, immediately followed by Draco barging in with two great boys coming after him.

"Bond, Phoenix, Calliope. So, you think that impressive titles will get you what you want? Well if you're going to be breaking the rules, I'll just have to tell by father…"

"Why do you never do things on your own!" Harry broke, resulting in all occupants cringing. Two because whenever Harry broke, he usually caused a lot of damage and fear. He other three cringed because of the large amount of energy released by Harry, for he even released his aura, which he rarely did.

"You always go to your father, but when have you even said your own opinion!" Harry ranted, staring pointedly at Draco.

"You need to speak for yourself Draco! You can't just live off of your father! So, grow a pair and GET OUT UNTIL YOU CAN HAVE YOUR OWN OPINION! Oh, and by the way, learn how you earn the dark mark." Harry finished, banishing Draco and co. into the corridor. The speakers then announced that they had arrived and they were to prepare. The trio got changed, not bothered by the fact they saw each other naked. They shared a bunker for a majority of their life, why not feel unashamed of each other? Soon they had dressed in their robes and had un boarded the train, heading towards a supposedly half giant.

"First years over 'ere! Everyone 'ere now!? Good! Well Let's get going!" He yelled, leading the first years over to a shore filled with boats. "No more 'n four to a boat!" The trio ended up in a boat with a dark skinned boy, who introduced himself as Blaise Zambini.

They had just ducked underneath an overhang of ivy, when they caught their first glimpses of Hogwarts. It was designed like this so people wouldn't notice the ministry official placing tracking charms on the children. He was too busy casting spells to notice that they didn't effect three children.

Harry was just admiring his new castle when suddenly; a feminine voice breached his mind barriers.

"My lord, you've arrived! I have transferred all wards and control to you. You will meet Alister in a moment for the sorting." 'Hogwarts said in a cheery voice. When the other two in the trio saw Harry enter his mindscape, they immediately asked if any problems had occurred. When he answered in the negative and to them about Hogwarts, they knew that their time here would be interesting. After, they had only sat for a minute before they landed on shore. The half giant knocked on the great oak doors, which opened to reveal a strict looking woman. She wore green robes and held a very thin, straight face.

"All present and accounted for McGonagall!" The giant cheered happily.

"Thank you Hagrid. Now," She began, facing the children. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You will be sorted into the houses momentarily. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and…Slytherin." She stated, disdain present when she stated the last name.

'Alright then, just another thing to **sort** out then!' Harry cheerfully thought to himself, laughing in his mind at his joke.

"Your houses will be like your family." McGonagall continued. "Yo will earn house points with your successes and lose them for misbehaviour. Now, follow me." She finished, heading inward. They had only just entered the entrance hall when people suddenly gasped. The trio turned, ready to summon their weapons when they saw some ghosts heading towards them.

"Shouldn't we forgive and forget?"

"We have multiple times, but he still continues. It's not like he's a real ghost… Oh my! Children! What are you doing here?" No response.

"About to be sorted? Well hope to see you in my house, Hufflepuff! Especially you, Lord and Ghost queen." And with that, they floated into the hall, leaving some mystified children behind. Eventually, they were told to enter the main hall.

It was a grand place, filled with children and covered in floating candles. The ghosts stood in the house they represented and a stool stood in the center **(/centre) **alley. Hermione spouted off about how she had read about the ceiling charm that made it look like the night sky and once the sorting Hat was brought in, they heard Ron complain about fighting trolls. When it was placed down, a rip opened, allowing it to sing:

_**A thousand years or more ago**_

_**When I was newly sewn,**_

_**There lived four wizards of renown,**_

_**Whose names are still well known:**_

_**Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,**_

_**Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,**_

_**Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,**_

_**Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.**_

_**They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,**_

_**They hatched a daring plan**_

_**To educate young sorcerers**_

_**Thus Hogwarts School began.**_

_**Now each of these four founders**_

_**Formed their own house, for each**_

_**Did value different virtues**_

_**In the ones they had to teach.**_

_**By Gryffindor, the bravest were**_

_**Prized far beyond the rest;**_

_**For Ravenclaw, the cleverest**_

_**Would always be the best;**_

_**For Hufflepuff, hard workers were**_

_**Most worthy of admission;**_

_**And power-hungry Slytherin**_

_**Loved those of great ambition.**_

_**While still alive they did divide**_

_**Their favourites from the throng,**_

_**Yet how to pick the worthy ones**_

_**When they were dead and gone?**_

_**Twas Gryffindor who found the way,**_

_**He whipped me off his head**_

_**The founders put some brains in me**_

_**So I could choose instead!**_

_**Now slip me snug about your ears,**_

_**I've never yet been wrong,**_

_**I'll have a look inside your mind**_

_**And tell where you belong!**_

It received a large applause, bowing to each table and Harry before they continued. They began listing names and soon they reached Calliope, which received numerous whispers, as it was a very old name.

"Don't forget, his name is Alister." Harry whispered to Ariana as she walked up to the Hat.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Bold enough to make Godric seem cowardly, ambition that could rival Sal's, intelligence comparable to Row and more loyal than Helga. Well, I suppose you could choose where to go."

"Place me in Ravenclaw Alister. I can truly evolve there.

"Well, thank you for using my name. You can go far in life with to put you in… RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced, causing light applause. Ariana went to sit next to the female prefect who smiled at her.

They had to wait a bit until, "Phoenix, Elwyn!" Came round, causing more speculation. He was also put into Ravenclaw, which meant Harry knew which house he was going in.

"Potter, Harry." Soon came, causing things to quieten out of shock, before becoming much louder with surprise.

"Is that really Harry Potter?"

"he seems so much more handsome than the images!"

"Wait, shouldn't he have Black hair?"

All these questions came out of people until he put on the sorting hat, causing people to quieten to see which house he would end up in.

"Hello Lord Hogwarts."

"Hey there Alister. Can I go in Ravenclaw?" Harry thought innocently, causing Alister to chuckle.

"Sure. I'm not even sure I could go against you anyway. I suppose that means you're going to… Ravenclaw!" which was met with cheers from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, light clapping from Slytherin and shocked looks from Gryffindor. Everyone knew Harrys parents were Gryffindor's, so why wasn't Harry? The headmaster then decided to stand.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we eat, let's set some rules! Now, the forbidden forest is exactly that; forbidden. Second, you can find a list of banned items outside Filch's office and finally, please avoid the third floor corridor unless you wish to die a most painful death. Now, let us eat!" He cheered, causing food to appear on the tables.

As Harry ate, he socialised with his fellow ravens, even the older ones. But soon, he found himself conversing with Hogwarts.

"So, which wards have been used incorrectly or have been disabled?"

"The Dark mark ward, the anti-rape and anti-bullying ward hacve been disabled. There is also a magical disabling ward based on you, as well as an electricity disabling ward."

"Well, enable the disabled wards and shut the limiter and anti-electric."

"It is done, my lord." As this was said, professor Quirrel and Snape both were banished, causing a lot of distress, it took four explosions from Dumbledore's wand to shut everyone up.

"It seems we have a problem. Prefects, lead your children up to the common rooms. Mr Potter, a word in my office please? And with that, everyone filed out. Harry then left for Dumbledores office.

When the gargoyle immediately stepped aside, Harry entered to find Dumbledore behind his desk.

"Lemon drop Harry? No? well, can you explain why two teachers are outside and I can't feel the wards anymore?" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"Well sir, I took my mantle as lord Hogwarts and you can't do anything about it. I reactivated the electricity and darkmark, anti-rape and anti-bullying wards. You better step up your game Dumbledore, or you could find yourself out on the streets!" Harry said, shocking the headmaster.

"Well, maybe you should go to your common room. I need to think over my actions." And with that, Harry left for the raven rooms.

When Harry entered, he found that there were numerous first years sitting next to the fire, which gave a warming glow to the common room. He decided it was time to have some fun.

"Well, this is the perfect for a slow, soothing song, isn't it?" harry asked, causing all eyes to turn to him as he summoned his guitar.

"Ariana, you remember that song I taught you about the first wizarding war? Good! Now just listen." Harry said, sitting down on an armchair as Ariana sat on one arm and Elwyn sat on the other, drum in hand.

"One, two three." Harry said, starting a soothing guitar solo.

_**Safe and sound-Taylor Swift.**_

_I remember tears streamin' down your face,_

_When I said I'd never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone',_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_**Just close your eyes,**_

_**The sun is going down.**_

_**You'll be alright,**_

_**No one can hurt you now.**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darlin' everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold onto this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone._

_Gone-_

_**Just close your eyes,**_

_**The sun is going down.**_

_**You'll be alright,**_

_**No one can hurt you now.**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Just close your eyes.**_

_**You'll be alright.**_

_**Come morning light, **_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound.**_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Oohhh._

The trio ended, seeing everyone who had come to listen had fallen asleep around the fire. They ended up summoning blankets and pillows for everyone, grabbing some for themselves and leaving a note for Professor Flitwick, they fell asleep.

When Fillius came in, he look with fondness at the sight of the firsts, seconds and even the prefects asleep together, smiles on their faces. He then noticed the note for him on the floor. What he read increased the fondness of the image before him.

_Dear Prof. Flitwick,_

_Me, Elwyn and Ariana decided that since everyone seemed so comfy around the fire, we would play a simple lullaby. It apparently lulled everyone asleep, so we conjured some comfy pillows._

_P.S: We're the ones by the instruments._

As Flitwick looked out upon his students, he realized how much potential these children could have if what they said was true.

"Well, we can expect a lot from you, Can't we?" Fillius chuckled to himself. Falling into an armchair and pulling out a pipe, Flitwick watched the children, knowing that this was the perfect image of tranquillity. Happiness.

True peace.

**Ah, such a cute image. When I heard this song while writing, I could imagine it with an image of a star lit sky, blue common room and children gazing into the fire, happy smiles on their faces. Beautiful.**

**R+R please.**

**Happy days, DragonDodge out.**


	11. HAppy days

**Yo, DragonDodge here. Just wanted to say, I had no idea how to do the lessons, you know, with Harry the son of magic. Never mind, lets carry on!**

Harry awoke, quickly followed by his two friends, and saw professor Flitwick looking over the children.

"Sir? How long have you sat there?" Harry asked in a whisper, catching Flitwicks' attention without waking the other students.

"Oh, the majority of the night. I slept before the feast and my heritage allows me to go long periods without sleep. I must say, you were right when you said it looked brilliant." Flitwick responded, noticing that some of the children were waking up.

"Well, it seems as if some of our friends are awake. Did you enjoy last night then?" Flitwick asked, chuckling at the bleary smiles and nods.

"Good, so you can now listen to the boring part. Now, as you no doubt know, you are now a family. A house should always be one, sticking together through thick and thin. I want you to remember that. We are a neutral house. We do not take part in the house rivalries. I want you to keep that tradition. The prefects and I will be available whenever you have a question, so don't be afraid to come up to us. You have your pre-set rooms, don't swap with anyone, for safety reasons. Finally, you are NOT bookworms. I want you to also interact with others and take part in clubs, there's a list if you need to see it. Now, you will get your schedules after breakfast, so l believe we should go down." Flitwick recited, leaping off the chair and heading out of the common room. The children followed after, chatting about the night before.

"Well Harry, I believe that part one was a success. How did Dumbles take to you being lord Hogwarts?" Elwyn asked as they traversed the corridors, finally ending up at the great hall.

"Well, let's say that he wasn't very pleased, even if he tried to fake it. I was thinking of having a starting show. What do you think Ariana?" Harry said, changing the subject without even noticing, causing Ariana to roll her eyes.

"Sure Harry. Let the children fear your awesome power!" She replied, causing all three of them to break into laughter. They had sat down in the hall, sitting near the top, when they looked to see what was for breakfast.

Harry, being the cautious one, scanned the room, remembering where certain people ended up. Neville ended up in Hufflepuff, which he seemed to be fitting into very well, especially with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

Note to self: File it away for teasing material.

Both Ron and Hermione ended up in Gryffindor, which was quite a surprise. Hermione was too much of a bookworm and Ron was two cowardly to be in the gryffs place. Draco of course, ended up in Slytherin. He was too proud of his father to be anywhere else.

Better not tell him Lucius was a Hufflepuff, though he probably would be proud of the forging of documents.

When Harry was suitably satisfied, he looked at what was available for breakfast, but was not pleased with what he saw. There were only sugary or otherwise unhealthy foods, which must not be good for their health. No matter where he searched, he could not find anything healthy, not even a glass of water. Harry turned to see his friends look at him, disgusted faces and all.

"Lady Hogwarts?" Harry thought, seeing if he would get a response.

"Yes my lord? How may I serve you?" Hogwarts replied directly to Harrys' mind.

"Firstly, do you remember my plan?" A positive reply. "Good. Now, can you get us some… more healthy foods? Oh, and some noodles for me!" Harry said, while surveying the current foods.

"Of course my lord." Hogwarts responded and when Harry felt her pull out of her mind, orange juice and cereal appeared in front of Ariana, toast and fruit for Elwyn and chicken noodles in front of Harry. When the rest of Ravenclaw saw, they gaped at the different food items, while Ariana merely groaned.

"Really Harry? For breakfast?"

"Of course!" Harry replied, starting on his noodles. "One does not keep an addiction without having it at breakfast!" Elwyn started to laugh.

"We both know about your love for noodles, but… you know what, you're the lord of Hogwarts, it's your choice." And with that, he began eating his toast. There was a brief pause before Penelope entered the hall, sitting down next to Harry.

"Hey you three… wait, you finally got something edible for breakfast!? Argh, I'm so jealous; it's impossible to get anything without a crap ton of sugar." Penelope said, staring at the trios breakfast.

"Well, if you want, we could knock you something up." Harry said, pitying Penelope's conundrum, the one puzzle a Ravenclaw couldn't solve:

How do you get good breakfast foods?

"Could you? I'd die for some good cereal." Penelope eagerly spouted out, gasping when the requested Cereal suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Sure. After all, you're our guide, prefect, fellow Ravenclaw AND possibly, our friend." Harry responded, smiling sincerely, followed by two nods.

After they had eaten, Penelope stood up, passing the trio their schedules.

"Here, you should get going before you miss class."

"Actually, Miss Clearwater, we have something you should see…" Elwyn said quickly, before every candle shone with incredible brightness. Every point hour glass suddenly filled, lit up from behind and began rotating, spreading spots of colour flying all around the hall, confusing students. After, bells began chiming, fireworks ignited in the ceiling and the entire hall seemed to light up, causing all the students and teachers to become unexplainably happier. Soon though, the bell began receding, until it left with a small whisper,

_The lord of Hogwarts has returned!_

As people began to wonder who the lord was, Dumbledore immediately sought out Harry, only to find he had already left for his first lesson: charms with the Gryffindors.

The trio immediately sought out the front seats, watching as a cat strolled in and sat on the desk. Harry immediately noticed that the cat was Professor McGonagall, a strict transfiguration teacher who apparently, was also a animagus. He translated his discovery to his friends who, upon seeing the cat, sent a nod to Harry. As the students piled in, they noticed how the cat/ professor watched every move, until two Gryffindors appeared. These were Ronald and Seamus Finnigan.

"Phew, good thing that old bitch didn't find us!" Ron stated to his friend, who agreed before both looked at Harry when he burst into laughter.

"Oi, Potter! What are you laughing at?" Ron yelled, getting redder by the minute.

"Well Ron, you shouldn't diss teachers in their faces. I presume Professor McGonagall is a brilliant teacher." Harry responded, catching the cat's eye.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Seamus also yelled, yet kept his composure. 

"Professor, you can change back now." Harry stated, watching as she changed back, shocking everyone in the room.

"Weasley, Finnigan, 10 points each for badmouthing a teacher. Harry, 20 points for Ravenclaw for protecting a teacher and knowing about the animagus form. I suggest you two sit down now." McGonagall responded, sending the two gryffs into their seat. She then gave a speech about how transfiguration was dangerous, then changing the desk into a pig and back. After, she gave out matches, tasking the students with changing them to needles. Ariana was the first to get it, followed by Elwyn, who both earned 5 points, angering Hermione who sat at the back. Harry meanwhile, sat back and watched, almost falling asleep waiting for everyone to change their match.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but why are you not trying to change your needle?" McGonagall asked, shocking Harry.

"Wha? Oh…" Harry stuttered out, waving his hand casually to change the match into an intricate needle, covered in engravings of the house animals. This shocked most of the class, angering both Hermione and Ron.

"Well done Mr. Potter. 10 points to Ravenclaw for such casual spell work, as well as such a brilliant result." McGonagall responded, shocked by the casual display of power.

When the lesson ended, she quickly ushered the students out, before pulling out a bottle of her strongest firewhiskey. She took a long pull, diving into her thoughts, her strongest,

What had happened to Harry Potter?

The trio were walking down the corridor, when they began talking about the next lesson, potions.

"Apparently, potions are taught by someone who hates the Gryffindors. I hope he doesn't hate the other houses." Ariana said with an exaggerated shudder.

"Well, he likes the Slytherins, so they won't be a problem… Oh, wait, we have them next." Elwyn replied while staring down at the sheet. When they reached the dungeons, the doors were locked until a tall, dark haired man in a billowing robe came in. He quickly ushered everyone in and began his speech.

"Welcome, to your first potions lesson. I'm professor Snape. There will be no wand waving, so hardly any of you will believe this is magic, but I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory and even put a stopper on death. Unless you're the usual bunch of dunderheads I must normally teach."

He then twisted his head towards Harry.

"Ah, so our new celebrity decided to show up. Tell me Potter, what do you get when you combine an infusion of wormwood with powdered root of asphodel?" Snape asked, hoping to catch Harry unguarded.

"It would create the draught of living death, a powerful sleeping agent that could permanently send someone to sleep. " Harry replied, not breaking eye contact and smirking when Snape sputtered.

"Well, we seem to have good luck do we? Well, where can I find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat or any good potion retailer."

"What is the difference between Wolfsbane and monkshood then Potter!?" Snape snarled out, causing the other snakes to stare; it was an N.E.W.T level question.

"There is no difference and also go under the name aconite. It is used in the common wolfsbane potion for taming werewolves." Harry duly replied, causing the normally stoic professor to break.

"20 points from Ravenclaw for being a know-it-all!" He yelled, causing anger throughout the ravens. He had answered advanced questions right and he lost points for it? He was in the house of intelligent! Snape just waved his wand, causing instructions to appear.

"You have an hour to complete the boil cure." He said before he sat down at his desk, scowling at the students. Harry went to get his ingredients, but then felt a mind probe enter his head. Immediately grasping it, he sent it to his special prison.

Inside, he found a persona of Snape, who was searching for an exit.

"Well, it's not polite to enter people's minds."  
"Potter! Let me out now!"

"Hmm…" harry said, stroking an invisible beard. "No! You tried to enter my mind, so you will get punished!"

Back in the real world, people watched as Harry and Snape locked gazes, silently staring at each other before Snape reeled his head back in pain. He started to drool, shuddering until he was taken to the hospital wing by a snake. At the end of the lesson, Harry left a vial with his name on, a perfect potion inside.

When Ariana had finally placed an almost perfect potion on the desk, the trio began to walk to the final lesson, charms with the Gryffindors.

"Hey, you two," Elwyn said while they walked. "Have you noticed how we haven't had any lessons with the Hufflepuffs yet?"

"Well, we have only had three of 5 periods. Maybe we had them in herbology or astronomy." Ariana countered looking at her own sheet, showing she was right. Soon though, they had reached the charms classroom, which belonged to their head of house, professor Flitwick.

"Hello class. Today we will be learning how to make things fly. Now as you know, the way you choose which spell you will use is intent, incantation and movement, or M.I.I. For today, the incantation is **wingardium leviosa,** which uses a nice swish and flick movement. Do not forget to pronounce the 'gar' nice and long and flick in the direction of the object you wish to levitate. For demonstration," Flitwick said before he swished his wand, flicked it towards a feather and spoke clearly,

"**Wingardium leviosa!**" causing the feather to float.

"Now, you have your own feathers, so I expect you to attempt the spell. If you need any help, simply ask! Begin!" and with that, the students began to attempt to cast the spell. The trio soon had their feathers floating, with Harry bouncing it on his hand without the feather touching him.

"Oh well done you three, 15 points to Ravenclaw for control and quick learning!" Flitwick squeaked out, earning the ire of Hermione and smiles off the trio. On the other side of the table, it was clear that the weasel and Granger couldn't work together.

"It's wingardium leviosa, not leviosah!" Hermione scolded, causing Ron to anger.

"Why do you care!? You're just a mud-blood! You wouldn't have magic if I could do anything about it?" He yelled, causing Hermione to run from the class in tears. Harry immediately went over to Ron and saw red.

"How dare you upset one of my guests in my home!" Harry roared, causing Ron to cower, but immediately puff up again.

"What do you mean your house? This is Hogwarts! Only a founders heir can own it!" Ron sneered, yet recoiled when he saw Harrys smile.

"Well, then maybe you should know that Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Raven claw-Merlin hereby exile Ronald Billius Weasley, placing him in Slytherin! So I say, so mote it be!" A bright light filled the charms classroom, leaving Ron standing in green robes.

"Wha? Potter! You've let the fame and power go to your head! Just because of a mud-blood! Well, I'll soon be back in Gryffindor!" Ron huffed, storming out of the classroom. Fillius then dismissed the class, with Harry being forced to go to the headmasters office.

Ah, hello Lord Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said as they arrived, keeping a grandfatherly smile as he looked upon them. "Fillius, you may leave now."

"Actually," Harry interrupted. "I wish for Fillius to stay, for this is Hogwarts business. That statement caused Dumbledore to lose the twinkle in his eyes.

"Alright then, I heard you have exiled Ron from Gryffindor. You must know it is not in your capabilities to do that."  
"Actually, it is. As the heir to every founder, I also control the houses, meaning if someone does not fit in their first house, we move them to another." Harry replied, smiling at the anger on Dumbles face.

"Well, I'm sorry, but he will Have to be re-sorted."

"Actually headmaster," Alister the sorting hat intruded from his perch. "He is in his full rights to do that and unless he gives me a direct order, I cannot resort people."

"Please Harry, can you see how much trouble this will cause him?" Dumbledore asked, trying to appeal to Harry's guilty side.

"He was bullying a housemate, in a class I may add, which means he must be punished. Now, I have a meal to get to, good day headmaster." Harry said before waking straight out of the door, soon followed by Professor Flitwick.

"Oh Fawkes, where did he go so wrong?" Dumbledore asked, mistaking the sad trill as one for Harry. Fawkes was sad to see how far his master had gone into his 'greater good'.

At the meal, Harry was talking to Elwyn while Ariana was gossiping with Penelope. They had made good friends in each other and Harry wasn't going to stop it. Halfway though, the plump woman from the platform entered the hall, seething by the look of things.

"Albus! My son will be re-sorted into Gryffindor! No Weasley should ever be a Slytherin!" She yelled, deafening half of the students.

"I'm truly sorry Molly, but only the lord of Hogwarts can allow re-sortings and I don't think he will allow it." Albus said, trying to dodge blame.

"Who is he!? I'll strangle him alive!" She once again yelled, scanning the room.

"That would be me madam. You see, he…" Harry was interrupted when a bull started charging at him.

"Why you little shit! How dare you move Ron! First you take our money and now this!" She roared, trying to tackle Harry, but failing due to a wand less shield.

"Mrs Weasley! Your son was bullying a fellow Gryffindor! I could not allow this, so moved him to a house where he could not see her!" Harry gritted out, staring impassionate at the attacker.

"There will be no re-sorting! Good day!" Harry said and with a click of his fingers, Mrs Weasley was teleported out with a pop.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a nap now." Harry said, calmly walking out with his friends.

"Are you sure you handled that correctly? Think about it, you just banished her from Hogwarts." Ariana said as they reached their room, the only room that used an actual view of the black lake.

"Well, her son was a bully, she was acting violent in my home and she was using foul language in front of the students. I couldn't just let her… Oh no!" Harry said, rushing towards the female toilets.

"Wait, what's wrong!?" Elwyn yelled as they dashed. Harry had already pulled out two revolvers.

"There is a dangerous creature in the feminine toilets!" He yelled, opening the door to see Hermione cowering in front of a troll.

Harry shot the troll, allowing Hermione to escape, but that meant Harry had a trolls full attention.

"Well, Shit."

**Okay, time for a Death Battle! With Harry finally using his powers, who knows what's going to happen? Thanks to Alister, Phoebe and Zoe who helped me. Yep, that is why I'm doing a H/Z P/OC story.**

**DragonDodge out!**


End file.
